Invisible Love
by Diomand Girl2002
Summary: When Lori Crystalation Is Sent To A Peculiar Island, Her Chances Of Going Back Home,Where She Was Locked In Her Rich Family's Cellar, Are Slim Due To She Actually Grows Attached To The Island And It's Residents, Including An Invisible Boy. This All Takes Place Before The First Book So Please Bear With Me. Any Reviews Are Welcome, Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note at The Bottom.)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **POV Lori**

 **1939**

I was sent here by my parents. They were worried that I would hurt them and my little sister, Charlotte. It wasn't my fault I was born this way, or the fact that we lived near the ocean. I sit at the port of a little island near Wales. "I want to go back to San Francisco!" I yelled in frustration. Even though the war was raging on, I was sent to the center of it, Europe. "Then what are you doing here?" I heard a voice say from behind. I don't really take kindly to people near me, never have. "Well, I've always wanted to visit the UK , mind... _you?_ " I turned around to see no one behind me. "Must be loosing my mind." I whispered rubbing my forehead.

I looked around again to make sure no one was there. I set my pink luggage aside and knelt to the ground. I was so near to the water I could touch it. Next thing I knew the water swirled around my arm and the same voice said in awe," You're a peculiar!" I looked once again. A bright red scarf floated in mid-air. " Are you invisible?" I asked the scarf. "Yes, but I've never seen a peculiar with that kind power." I felt a heat source kneel down next to me. "I'm Millard. And you are?" He asked me. "Lori." I said looking at the still water. "You want to see something?" I asked Millard. "Sure." He replyed.

I set my hand in the cold water. I closed my eyes and I could feel it start to begin. My eyes fluttered open and the waves formed in to my favorite figure, a dolphin. The water swirled around it and I could hear Millard gasp in awe. "I can manipulate water." Is all I said to him. We sat there, looking at the waves when he said, " I don't mean to sound rude but, what are you doing here?". The smile I had given him quickly faded and with it, was replaced by a silent whimper. "My parents sent me here, my aunt was a peculiar and was sent here, so my mother thought that with luck I could go to the same place she went. They thought I was a demon, locked me up in the cellar of our mansion. Charlotte,my sister, never knew about me though, all this happened years ago. She should be about eight by now. " I retreat my hand from the freezing water, which never bothered me.

"What was your aunt's name?" Millard asked me, his red scarf slowly floating away from us in the waves of the overlapping water. "She was called Cresta, a nickname given to her by my mother. She hated my aunt and since she already called her other sister 'crusty' she thought of a way to torment her. But her real name was ,Crescent. Another way to tease her." Millard put his oddly cold hand on my shoulder. "So what are you looking for?" He said after a long akward silence. "Looking for a so called,'Miss Peregrine'. Do you know her?" I asked him as I got up. "Yes, she's really helpful. I could take you to her." He told me.

I thought about this for a while, thinking it wasn't wise to be acomponied by a stranger, even if he too was a peculiar. I nodded my head and could feel his cold hand take mine. "This way." He directed me to the other side of the island. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him. "You already have. Sorry I was just teasing, but sure." He responded. "What were you doing there?" I looked to where the boy I was speaking to should be. "I get bored of spying on everybody so I sneak out to look at the water. More pleasent than being in a house of children." I could tell he was smiling. We walked until I relized that I had forgotten something. I gasped and Millard imediatly let go of my hand. I ran back to where I had left my luggage and could see it was floating in the waves.

I snapped my fingers and a wave delivered back my suitcases. "Please please please have the waves spared it!" I told my self in a scolding manner. "What do you have in there?" Millard asked me. I sighed as I lifted a soggy peice of paper from my personal belongings. "Just my stuff from San Fran." I told him. My friends, Mike and Josie would always call San Francisco, San Fran. As a nickname I guess. "What kind of things?" He asked." Nosey Much? Oh sorry I have to focus on my manners. It's just some pictures of me and my 'mates'. Also a few useful things like money and my legal documents." I sigh.

"Come on then. We can go to Miss Peregrine and I gurentee she'll give you whatever you need." Millard said. "Do you want your scraf?" I said as I stepped on the tips of my toes to look for his scarf. "No thank you." He said like a young gentleman. I shrugged and he took my hand once again to lead me to the peculiar house.

* * *

We walked for a long time until we finally reached it. We walked in to the house, Millard still holding my hand. I saw a little girl with a tiara playing with another girl, that apeared younger, with gold curls. He released my hand and I stared at the little girls. "Hullo!" Said the one with the small crown. I nodded my head , as if saying hello back. "I'm Olive!" She beamed at me. "And this is Clarie!" She added. I could feel Millard's cold hand intwined with mine again. "This way." He whispered in my ear. I waved to the two girls and Millard led me to a diffrent room.

He knocked and I noticed he had left me to put on a suit. The sleeve without a hand knocked once again and a woman's voice beckoned us in.

"Miss Peregrine?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to introduce you to Lori."

" Ah Yes, the young lady from San Fransico."

I gulped. How could she have known I would come. How did she even know where I was from? I stepped forward and I could see her now. A woman dressed in black. Someone must have died, she wore this expression that made me click the peices together. "Ma'am? I would... would.. would like to stay here. I have no other place to go. I can't go back to California, not without my papers and they were in my luggage which somehow landed on the waves. Please Miss, I beg you." I put on my most convincing puppy dog eyes, look. There was no need for that though, she smiled at me and said, " I think Mr. Nullings would show you to your room and fetch you a new dress." She shot a look at Millard and we were dissmissed.

Before going out the door though, something that had been in the back of my head since the day my mother told me my aunt was sent here. "Miss Peregrine, did Crescent make it?" She shook her head greavily and I nodded a _Thank You._

Millard did as Miss Peregrine had told him. He fetched me a new dress, and showed me to a big bedroom. A girl with wild hair and the small girl with the tiara were there. "You're back!" She smiled at me. I nodded and Millard, still holding hands with me, cleared his throat." This is Lori. She'll be staying here with us." I smiled sheepishly letting my brown hair cover my face. I went to an unoccupied bed and sat there, my knees pressed to my chest. "Where are you from?" Olive said to me. " San Francisco, California." I awnsered in a whisper. "American?" She asked. I nodded a yes and once again Millard told me, " That's Olive and Fiona." I looked at him, then at Olive, lastly the girl with the wild hair, Fiona.

"I'll be back." Millard told me, I let go of his hand which I hadn't relized I had clutched dearly as if my life depended on his cold, invisible hand. He closed the door behind him. Olive bounced on my bed .I smiled and she giggled. Fiona on the other hand ,didn't speak. Olive took my hand and led me outside. The sun was out and it badly burned me. I begged Olive to stay in the shade of some trees but she insisted that we meet everyone.

We met a boy who loved to dress in suits. Olive told me his name was Horace. "He is obsessed with his suits." She gossiped to me. We met a girl who could lift anything, she was dressed like a tomboy which my mother would have never aproved of. Olive introduced her as Browyn. Even though she looked like a brute, she had a big heart. I could tell that she cared for everybody.

"This is Lori." Olive presented me to a boy with with bees hovering around him. I backed a bit away, afraid one might sting me. "They won't sting unless I tell them to." They boy introduced as Hugh said to me, but I did'nt feel any calmer. "Homest?" I asked him and he nodded.

We left Hugh and aprouched a girl laying on the green grass. "Emma, meet Lori." Olive said looking between the both of us. "I can't see her. Wait now I can. Hello, I'm Emma Bloom." She told me, her eyes staring into my green ones. We talked a bit more and Olive led me to more people.

I stopped lostening because all I could think about was the invisible boy, who could not be seen and yet still be seen if you knew how to.

* * *

The day went by quickly, Olive did end up introducing me to everyone and when she was done my skin was now as red a Millard's lost scarf. I scratched because it hurt me so. Olive gave me some night gowns that I could put in my small dresser along with the other dresses Millard had given me.

I looked outside the window, past the two sleeping girls, and stared at the moon. I rocked my self back and forth and before drifting off, a heard a knock. I opened the door and nobody was there, then I heard something move. "Millard?" I asked and I could feel his hand grabbing mine. He led me out of the room and outside, to the garden. Everything here was so lovely it was to die for. Well not litteraly. "Fiona made this garden." Millard told me grabbing my hand so that I could see where he was pointing. I saw many flowers and a topiary here and there. The moon was still there but off of where I last saw it. I yawned and I made Millard walk me to my room.

We sat there, hand in hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder, the sleepiness taking over my body. Millard kept talking, making sure I wouldn't sleep and leave him hanging but I closed my eyes and next thing I knew, it was morning. Millard was still sitting next to me.

 **A/N: I didn't intend to make a note but I found out that They are in the works of turning the beloved book,"Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" into a movie and also I wanted to say that I decided to write about a love interest for Millard because I thought he was too lonley in both books[soon to be three books :)] and I wanted him to have a love interest. BTW I also saw there were almost no stories for a fanfic. of the book so please note that I may have made a few grammar mistakes. Anyways Please review so that I can know that I have all of your support in continuing this story. Also this all takes place before the first book.**

 **Keep Reading**

 **\- Me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **POV Lori**

I woke up and Millard was still beside me, snoring. For someone who couldn't be seen, he could clearly be heard. I could see Olive slipping away from her dream island. "Millard, wake up!" I whispered. I shook him which was difficult because I couldn't see him. I could feel him get up and I saw the door quickly open and close.

Olive woke up a few seconds after Millard had left. I wanted to go into town. See what was there to see. I got out of bed and put on a blue dress. Olive put on a pale pink one and she tied her hair back with a ribbon. We walked into the dining room and I could see Emma and Claire sitting across from eachother. I sat next to Olive who sat next to Claire. Later came Hugh and Fiona, hands held. More people started to pile in. The food was served and I could see it definitely wasn't what we had in San Francisco.

It was fine with me though. Food was food as long as it wasn't... nevertheless I ate a few bites of the eggs and declared myself full. Many conversations were going on but I wanted to ask something. "Olive where is the nearest salon?" She looked at me puzzled. "What is a salon?" Of course she probably didn't know. This was an exclusive treatment to the rich, which I used to be. "Never mind." I sighed. I looked at my nails and then at my mid-high hair. Cracked nails caked with dirt and split ends.

Olive and I played. Apart from Millard, she was my only friend. Olive eventually ditched me and I was a bit relived. I sat in the shade, not wanting to burn my porcelain skin. "I wish I were home." I whispered to myself. "You don't want to be here?" I heard someone say. "It's not that it's just I don't adjust right away at things. Have to trust them you know. That's not really easy for me, I like to be left alone. Makes me feel like I'm in my cellar, away from society." Browyn sat in front of me. She was sturdy built which scared me, afraid she might snap my neck. "Hello." I said. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked me. I shook my head and we talked. "So you're from America? I could tell when you first spoke, you spoke with an accent." What accent? I don't have one.

She left to do something but it was okay. I took the blue nail polish from my pocket. It was the only that had survived from my suitcase. I painted one nail when something scared me. "What the hell was that?" I screeched. "Sorry for the bees." I could tell it was Hugh. "It don't matter know." I replied. And it was true. We stared at each other for awhile. "What's it like here for you?" He asked me standing. I looked up but my eyes squinted, the sun bothered them. "Not like home." I admitted. "Oh. Okay well see you later." I waved goodbye but as he turned around I asked," Is there anyway to get off this island for a while without Ms. Peregrine knowing?" He shook his head but he smiled.

I kept looking up at the sky, wanting so badly to go home and yet at the same time telling myself I was home and yet not believing. I stood up and walked slowly towards the sea. I wanted to play in it, alone. I twirled close to it and felt somebody push me. I fell in, my whole body soaking. No one was there but then I knew _he_ was. I had never done this before but there's always a first for everything.

I stopped struggling to get out and focused more on sinking. I could breath underwater, what a miracle. The few air bubbles that let out were no longer there. I heard someone yell for help and relize no one was there. The saltiness of the water stung my eyes so I closed them. A splash of water was felt and I could feel someone carry me out of the water. I could breathe but not open my eyes or mouth. The person and I broke out of the surface but I couldn't see or talk.

I coughed up the water that I had swallowed and rubbed my eyes. The boy standing before wasn't Millard. I stared at the boy's face: Pale face, brown hair and blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and slowly got up. He offered a hand and I took it. "What were you doing down there?" He asked. I ignored him and thanked him. "I have to get going." I told him. "Okay but at least tell me your name! I saved your life." I looked at him as he said it, teeth glinting in the sun. "Lori." I told him. "Nice to have met you Lori, I'm Mark." We shook hands and I walked on to change.

When Mark was no longer in view or earshot I felt Millard take my hand. I shook off his grip and ignored his apologies. "I'm sorry, I thought we could have had fun! I swear I thought you wouldn't drown." I snapped, "I didn't drown Millard I was also playing with you! I just don't take jokes." I cried my whole way to the house. My dress was still drenched. I had no hurt feelings apart from being pushed into the sea. I sat on my bed and thought deeply about what would happen. Christmas was in a few weeks and I was all alone, no family and only two friends, one whom pushed me.

I rubbed the fabric of the dress to help me relax but it didn't work. I tried to distract with another thing but found no soluntion. I whispered and rubbed my hand to help and it seemed to work until something went wrong. My hand froze and tensed up. I couldn't move it at all, all I could feel was the pain. Then, I heard splashing water and a scream. I tried to do something but I could do nothing. The pain was starting to spread, I soon had a headache.

I could hear the water getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. I hoped it was a dream, this had happened before. Only once and I still knew what would happen. I ran out of the room and out the house. But for it to work I needed a flame. Emma. I ran back inside and searched for Emma but ahe was no where in sight. Minutes later the splashing continued only on was louder until finally it had rung into my ears. I took a match box from a drawer and set my hand ablaze.

It burned me but not in the way you would think. It was soothing, relaxing my tense hand. I could feel it loosen up and finally I had control over it. I heard the water around me drop and I knew everything was okay, except one detail. My hand was still on fire, it could only burn for a few minutes and then it would actually hurt me. I blew on it and it got worse. I needed water, i snapped my fingers and water came gushing out from the faucet of the kitchen sink. It made me choke because it got all up in my face but I controlled it and held my flaming hand to the water. Instantly the flame diminished and I was left with a fever high hand.

Nobody came to my aid except Emma. "What happened?" She asked me as I raised my hand for her to see. She gasped and I myself looked at it closely. It was covered in soot and even where it wasn't there, my hand was red and scalding. "I'll be back, let me get you some bandages." It struck me by surprise, I had'nt excepted Emma to be so nice to me, she did look intimidating to me but she was starting to warm up to me. As promised, she came back with bandages and I wrapped them around my hand. "How did this happen?" She asked me, while I didn't want to tell." Whenever I have too much stress that I can't handle, my hand starts to go stiff and when that happens, water starts shooting out of every pipe and the only way to stop it is for something burning to come in contact with my skin so that it doesn't...well you know. " She did understand a bit which surprised me. No one ever did but then I remembered that she too was like me but we were at the same time diffrent.

* * *

Hours after my hand had caught on fire I wanted to study a bit on geography. I took one of the books available and started to read. I started off with America naming every state one by one in alphabetical order. I was also looking at every city in the state. I was on Colorado when a voice surprised me. "Hello" a small girl with gold curls was at my bedroom door. Claire. I nodded and she opened the door a bit more. She stepped in and looked at me. "I just wanted to welcome you to... here!" She gestured to the house. "Thank you." I said in a small whisper. As if this was a cue of dismissal Claire left smiling at me. I looked at the clock in the bedroom, it read _11:53 p.m._ I could feel my eye lids drop and then as I was about to pass out, an instinct told me not to go to sleep just yet.

I thought long and hard about what that would be and I remember thenway I had treated Millard earlier. I hadn't seen him in a while and I had grown a suspicion that he was avoiding me. "I have to see him." I whispered making sure not to wake Olive or Fiona. "Are you admitting you snapped at me?" Millard's voice came from inside the locked bedroom. "Are you in here?'' I wanted to shout to him but didn't for fear I may wake the others. "Yep" he said in a proud voice. I growled at him and said," What are you doing here?" He laughed a little and in between chuckles he awnsered," Being invisible has its advantages. Now please continue." He said a little to sarcastically at the end.

" Get out!" I whispered and at the same time he shouted. "Not until you apoligize for snapping at me." I glared at him not wanting to say so. I didn't and eventually just ignored him. My pink night gown glistened in the moon light and I saw the fadeness of the already gone clouds. My eyes closed and as I knew it would happen sooner or later, I told him," I'll say sorry when I care."

* * *

"Do you care now?" He kept on asking me every single minute. It was hard to ignore him so in the warly hours of the morning I finally apoligized to him. He had spent almost the whole night in the chair in front of my bed asking me the same question every minute. I woke up and put on the dress that had been my absolute favorite since I had arrived. I put on the purple dress and walked into the dining hall where there were already people. I sat next to Claire this time, Millard on my right. He was wearing clothes which he never really did. We were served and I was a bit surprised to see it was the same thing we had yesterday. I ate it though because I was starving.

Once done with the plate I got up and washed it my self. I towel dried it and set it back where it was. I wanted to go to town and I was determined to. I knocked on Miss Peregrine's door and she gave the signal to come in. "Is everything alright?" She asked me. I nodded and asked, " May I go into town today?" She smiled sweetly and awnsered," Of course but what ever for?" This is why I had felt like she wouldn't let me.

"Um... Oh, I met this boy yesterday and he saved me from the waves when Millard pushed me in. So I wanted to Thank him for his effort." I hadn't intended to but I knew Miss Peregrine would keep an eye on me so now I had to thank him. She nodded and I was dissmissed. I brushed me hair and tied my brown hair with a ribbon of the same color as my dress. I walked out of the house and into town. My dress reached a little above the knee but that right now didn't matter. I was finally free and able to do what ever I wanted to do. But as I promised Miss Peregrine, I had to thank Mark.

I asked this girl who looked two years older than me so she was probably sixteen. She told me that Mark lived in a reasonable size house. She gave me the directions on a peice of her notes for school which she had not gone to today for she had missed the ferry to the mainland. I looked at the adress and soon I was at his door. I knocked at the white door and a middle aged woman stood there in a black dress with white polka-dots that reached below the knee. She also wore white gloves and her hair was done up like most women wear. " Dose Mark live here?" I asked the lady. "Yes he dose, do you need to speak to him?" She asked. "Yes please ma'am." I awnsered. "Mark! There's a young lady here to see you." She called to him. "In a minute mum!" He called back to her. She smiled at me and beckoned me in. I did so and I saw Mark dressed almost the same as yesterday. "I came to say thank you for saving me yesterday." I nodded to him. I turned around and as I was leaving he said, "Your welcome and see you around." I waved and I was free of that debt.

I walked around wishing I could shop for some new dresses. My parents had given me money but I had spent it on a safe passage to Wales. I sighed and I could see the next ferry waiting to arrive at the dock. I wanted to stick around to see what people in their right mind would come to this island and when I saw them I wanted to laugh at them for wasteing their money for this dump. But when the people arrived, a set of three kids had caught my attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **POV Millard**

I sat at the shade of the trees waiting upon for her arival from town. She had gone to thank the boy who had pulled her out of the waves yesterday. I sat and closed my eyes. I wanted to think what it was like before I had started to become invisible. I quickly cleared it because I knew there was no use in wishing or remembering my old life. I looked around the playing children. Olive walking with her heavy shoes she had gotten to avoid from her floating out reach. Emma just lay there under the shade of other trees.

I was about to sleep and close my eyes when I saw Lori running. She looked scared, confised, and frustrated. I ran up to her and asked," What's wrong?" She looked for me and I forgot that she couldn't see me due to being invisble. "They...They're here." And with that last sentance she collapsed into my arms. What had she meant by that. Maybe some one she had known was on the island right now.

I would have given anything to see my parents or my other friends, I didn't understand why this was bad for her. I actually envied her a bit but then relized the great pain this had caused her. I brought her inside and had asked Fiona to help me. She agreed with the nod of her head and helped me carry her to her bed. I got Miss Peregrine to come what had happened to Lori and after I had told her she had fainted she had responded with a great urge of urgency. She had also told me to put on some clothes, scolding me for everytime she caught me clear from view.

I entered the bedroom and could see Lori's hair bleaching from it's choclate brown color. She was being fed from a bowl of homemade medicine. She was still unconcious but she looked better than when she had recently fainted. Her breathing was coming up to speed or so I was told. Miss P. was speaking to Fiona but I was concentrating on solving what had caused her to come to this way. "Miss Peregrine, Lori mentioned that someone was here. I think that she might have meant that someone she knew who had caused her pain in the past has come to look for her. Shall I inspect who it might be?'' I asked her poiletly. She ignored me, concentrating on curing the girl who's hair was slowly turning shades lighter.

I still hadn't figured out what that meant, why was her hair slowly turning light. Was it meaning that her life was slowly slipping away from us? What would happen when it turned white? Would she die? I decided to go to the ferry dock to see what she had run away from. I shed the suit off of me and slipped away from the house. I ran to the dock and could see four kids walking away. They were far away but what caught my attention was a litrle girl around seven or eight, same hair as Lori's and her same eyes. I knew that that could only be her sister. I ran after them to see if the little girl the least bit like the unconscious girl back at the Peculiar house. I walked backwards,infront of them and I could see the girl did look a bit like Lori. She did mention once she had a sister around eight but when Lori's parents found out that she was peculiar, they locked her in the cellar and her little sister could only maybe remember her as a phantom.

"Josie where are we going to look for her?" A blonde boy addressed the girl with the black hair. She looked irrated and awnsered, "Robert we talked about this, I don't know anything. Charlotte barley remembers what country they sent her to, much less what house she's staying at." A boy with brown hair looked at the other bickering kids."We need to focus on where she is. Lori could not even be in the island. She could be on the mainland, or maybe she didn't even make it. This place does look like it could have sunk the ferry she used to get here. You saw all those shipwrecks, that could be her boat down there." The little girl looked at him and said," No. She can still be alive, I can feel it. Those shipwrecks are old. " How could this little girl be that smart, and how did she know that Lori was still alive. She mentioned she could feel it.

I decided to follow them to make sure that they actually knew her and were not just playing me. They knew she was peculiar ao what was the chance they were wights in disguise. I looked at them the whole time, until I tripped on a rock and said," Ow!" "What was that?" I suppose her name was Josie, said. "I don't know." The blonde boy said. They kept walking and I sighed in relief. "There it is again!" Charlotte said to them. I could feel myself sweating right there on the spot. I ran away from them and back to the home.

I knocked on the bedroom door and an unfamiliar voice said," Come in." It had an accent that wasn't british, it also sounded like a girl's. It was Fiona. I opened the door and stepped in. Lori looked a bit better, good. I had to ask her a few questions. "Lori, do you know a girl with black hair named Josie and a blonde fellow who's name might be Robert, I guess and a boy with brown hair?" She nodded but didn't smile. She only stared at where the voice came from. I didn't want to add the little girl because it would sound terrible like, _Oh and this little girl that almost looks like you but isn't because she looks like a younger version of you but except her hair is now darker than your's because while you were unconcious it started to lighten up and now it looks like you bleached it!_

It sounded rude which I'm not. I sat in the chair waiting for her to come back to me, she had atared at the wall for five minutes now until there was a knock at the front door. I knew it was those kids because everyone tries to avoid us. They knocked again but no one awnsered, thank the birds. I moved through the house and when I looked out the window sure enough those kids were just leaving. I was relieved to see so that I yelled,"They're gone!" That got their atention right away. The little girl knocked again and I was forced to open the door. I walked up to it and slwly turned the knob. The rays of sunlight blinded me but I was more careful to shut my mouth.

"Hey Millard where are you?" She said comeing into view of them. Her eyes widened and she once again fainted in my arms. "How is she-" One of them began but I interupted them by saying," I would welcome you in but I'm not sure I'm allowed to." They looked around and the Josie asked me," Where and who are you?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm Millard Nullings and I'm invisible so you can't see me so that answers your questions and please help me get her to her room while I get the headmisstress. " I directed them and after they put her in the bed I got Miss Peregrine saying," She's fainted again only now there are a bunch of normals in there with her." We rushed in there and Miss P. brought a fan, a common trick that worked. "Give her space!" She told us. Olive was in the room asking what had happened. We ignored her and stood around Lori because her hair was bleaching by the minute. "What's happening to my sister?" Charlotte asked me. "I'm not sure but in theory the shock of you being her has triggered a memory from her mind that presents all of you in a matter of something threating to her. In other words, she seems scared or angry at you." I explained to all of them. "Why is she mad at them?" Olive asked me as she sat on my lap tired of standing around the bed. "Well Olive, it's something between them so why don't we let them explain, I'm sure that will be interesting." I said as they looked uneasy.

"Well it all started when Lori was probably twelve around there." Josie told us. "She , Robert, Mike, and I were going to meet at the beach but I had become uneasy because my brother was out fishing in the early morning when the waves were being forceful. I woke up and found the shipwreck of his boat but no body, although there was a tind of blood to the sea. I stared there for hours, until she came and the water started to calm as she arrived next to me. She saw what I was looking at and her eyes widened. She moved her hands to my shoulder and the waves mirrored her movement of hand. I became uneasy and saw her move her hands around as the waves did the same. Then she snapped her fingers and the waves tensed up. They became stronger strokes and until she made that fifteen foot wave did I belive that she might have been the cause of my brother's shipwreck. I started screaming at her and telling her she was a demon. She ran away crying and that was the end of it. It was like she disappeared and it turns out that her parents locked her in the cellar for a year and a half until finding out where to send her.

"So we gathered together and Charlotte told us she had been sent to an island for children like her. So we came to get her back." Lori was stirring up and her eyes were blinking rather slowly. "Idon't think her parents want her back after all that." Olive told me. "Yes." I agreed with her. "I had the craziest dream ever! My friends and sister were here and-" she looked up to see them there. She literally jumped out of bed and cowered in the corner. "What are you doing here?" She snapped at them. "Get out of here. I don't want you here!" She yelled at them.

"Lori?" Came a small whisper from behind all the chaos. "Charlotte?" She awnsered back. "I don't want to go! I kept telling mom and dad that you were alive but they didn't listen. I overheard them say they paid for you to die!" She ran up to her tears in her eyes. Lori accepted the hug from her sister. "They were planning on doing the same thing to me Lori, they said I could be like you. But different. I want to stay with you." They both cried and I could see the last of Lori's brown hair turn white. She still looked young though. Charlotte twirled her sister's hair in her hand. Charlotte touched the snow white hair and from Lori's roots, blue started to spread through the long perfectly combed hair. Olive, who was still on my lap, gasped.

Lori stood up and carried her sister. "How did you do that?" She asked her. Charlotte looked puzzled and awnsered,"When I said I knew you were alive, I felt it. Like I knew where you were. Mom and dad were going to send me here because they knew." She herself couldn't belive it though. It was clear that everyone knew she was peculiar. Though it was also clear that she could tell if someone was alive or not. She had a telent to restore things as well so she may as well be a healer, but why did Lori's hair turn blue? Was it because she could control the ocean?

We let the two peculiar sisters have time to themselves but I wanted to barge in and ask questions. They probably knew less than I did though, considering I do have a knack of knowing all things peculiar. I thought about this more until the night had finally risen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **POV Millard**

I saw through my bedroom window. I felt really lonely nobody really knew where I was, unless I was wearing clothes. I looked down to the small garden and saw Hugh and Fiona kissing. It was normal for them too. I looked at the ocean, I was obviously bored. Lori's friends were sleeping in the empty bedrooms we had. I felt like studying up a bit more which I had done for the last couple of weeks.

I walked down to the small library and took out a big book. In there, there were all kinds of things that filled me with interest. I read on to the history of some islands and discovered something interesting. It was getting late to read so I turned off the lamp I had brought and went back to my bedroom. My room was small and I was the only person occupating it. It was better to be alone, on your own because no one could really get to you.

I set the lamp on the small bedside table and pulled the covers over me. It wasn't cold, but the freezing winds that wound up in the room made it feel like it. Winter wasn't really one of my favorite seasons because of how cold it was. Slipping away from reality was okay once in a while, but staying in your own world was more important.

* * *

The sun awoke me early in the morning. I got dressed and headed outside to see what was going on. Nothing much really except that some flowers were starting to bloom out of the snowy fields around us. I then went inside to breakfest and found everyone sitting in the dining room. Breakfast was served and could feel my stomach growl at the sight of the pancakes.

Lori was sitting next to her sister although she just stared at her shoes. Charlotte on the other hand was gourging herself on the meal, looking quite famished. I ate slowly although I was told to eat faster by Olive who had already ate five. In a house full of about ten children, you eat fast or you don't eat at all. In this case it was true because I had only ate one.

I exsused myself from the table and so did Lori which was fine by me because I needed to talk to her.

"Is your little sister going to stay? I can tell she has a peculiar talent." I told her as we were both looking at the little girl

"If Miss Peregrine will allow it. I do hope so because she's the only family I have left."

"It would be wise for her to stay here and I'm sure Miss P. will allow it. She never turns down anyone, or if she did Enoch wouldn't be here."

She smiled at the joke I made and she uncomfortably looked at her hair.

"How did Charlotte do that? It was incredible to witness but I'm not sure if it was just and accident. She could have healed you, maybe that was why your hair turned blue." I told her. She didn't seem to have heard anything I said or if she did hear, she was trying very hard to ignore it. "To be fair, I always wanted blue hair." She smiled at me but it looked a bit forced if you asked me.

Charlotte finished her meal and came up to the both of us. "Hello! " she beamed at me. "Please excuse her, she can be rather annoying." Lori apoligized for her sister. "Am not!" She said in a high pitch squeal. Charlotte was arguing with Lori when Olive came up to her. "Hullo I'm Olive" and that was all it took for Charlotte to leave us.

Lori and I talked a bit more about what was going to happen. Later we were going to Miss Peregrine and ask her if we couldntake in Charlotte. I also wanted to share with her what I hadnfound but it seemed so little compared to what was going on right now. We also spent time with her San Francisco friends.

"Why did you guys come though, I'm doing okay." Lori asked them.

"Well your our friend, we couldn't leave you that way. " Robert told her.

"Especially since Charlotte was kept from you all those years! It was a miracle she even knew you existed." Josie told her.

"All we got to do now is get back home though." Mike ,with the brown hair, said.

Lori looked sad at this , she must have really missed her friends, and for them letting go of her was a great pain. I felt sorry for them until Josie had an idea.

"Can't you come back with us Lori? Oh please come back we miss you." Lori ,I could tell, looked eager to accept the offer but she still didn't look convinced. "But the bird will know. She won't let me go home. Trust me I do want to go but I also want to stay here with my friends. It's also that my parents don't want me back. They hate me!" She cried out. She was waving her arms around and the splash of the waves could be heard. The waves could be seen now, reflecting her emotions. They swirled and thrashed at the rocks that could be seen from a distance.

I could see tears of frustraition in her purple eyes... they used to be brown though. We tried to calm her down but she was discussing how selfish her freinds were. "I don't want to go anymore. I'll be a slave there. You say to only stay for a short time but then I get hooked! I'll never be able to turn away, it'll be an addiction. I can't go, not ever." She seemed to get a little calmer but not entirely. The waves still rolled over the rocks. "Then don't go." I whispered.

She tried looking for me and finally locked eyes where I was. "You're right." She said dazzled by the afternoon sun. "But, danm Millard I want to go." She said to me. Her eyes filled with a new feeling I didn't recognize. "Do what you want, it's your life. You shouldn't be told what to do. Just live it. You're not caged, you're a free bird. Enjoy what you can as long as you live." I told her. She seemed to be thinking this and she smiled at me. "Thank you ,Millard." She told me and went up to hug me, to make it easier I put my arms around her first.

"Want to go to the beach?" I asked them. "There's a beach?" Lori asked. "Sure but we should bring the others, it's rude not too." And so with that we spread the word and we headed down to the small cove.

* * *

She wasn't there, the urgency that she had taken my words a little to seriously. The last time I had seen her we were swimming but that memory that was made hours ago, seemed distant. I sped throughout the whole house asking everybody in my path where she was. Even her sister didn't know.

I had been responsible for the child and had given her wrong advice. Lori would kill me, and I'm sure she knows pleanty ways to do so. I didn't know she was listening when I was speaking to Lori. Oh god I was dead. Charlotte was no where in sight and I was responsible. The little girl must have felt like she had limits and had gone on to be a free person, but how could a eight year old American even survive in a war crowded country. She could be mistaken for a jew and be taken away.

I could not possibly tell Lori, I would have to quest to look for her. I relaxed a little though. She couldn't have gotten off the island without money, so she was probably still stuck here. I raced to the docks and saw a boat leaving, with Charlotte riding along in it. I had never seen a boat leave the island at night, Oh god she might be kidnapped. "Charlotte!" I yelled after the boat. She looked at the island and yelled, "Millard! I'm heading twoards London!" And that was the last I heard of the small replica of Lori.

* * *

"What?!" Lori slapped me to the ground. "I lost Charlotte." I whispered. "How could you?! She ... how did she even escape?" She looked down at me confused, tears in her eyes that showed only hatred.

"She must have heard what were talking about, me telling you not to be caged. She took it litteraly and she left for London." I told her for the tenth time. I had offered for her to talk to Miss Peregrine about leaving the island and looking for the child but Lori declined it.

"I have to look for her myself. " She told me. "But you can't, at least let me come as well." I pleaded with her. She shook me off and went to her room. I sat infront of her closed door, waiting for her to open it and reason with her. I sat there for hours though until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Part II

**Part II**

 _She sat at the little desk in the bedroom. Writing a letter she knew would never make up for it. After one of her failed attempts, she balled up her fists and cried out to the wind. The levitating girl woke up with a scare. She asked the girl with the newly purple eyes what the matter was. She didn't awnser. All she did was continue the same writing process. She thought more and more until her train of thought was stopped by the little girl tugging at her silk nightgown. She raised her arms up and was cradled by the girl who's sister was lost from her world._

 _She sat the girl in her bed and tucked her like she would one day do to her own children, but could never dream of it. She sat at the little desk and continued the letter. She crumbled it in frustration and laid her tired head on the wooden table. How many times had she tried writing it? She had lost count after seven. But that didn't mean she only stopped writing._

 _She stared outside the shared window and saw the stars. She had never really paid attention to them until now. They amazed her and became her new insperation. She looked up from occasion just to see if the stars would disapear from her, just like her sister. She had missed her very much but had been seperated too long. Her sister was like her, but in a diffrent way._

 _She set down the pen she had been using and looked at it carefully. The words were scratched out but in white ink it read," To my only love." How many times had she dreamed of the perfect boy? She dissmissed the thought and wrote until she knew it was time to leave. She quietly slipped away from the chair and settled the strap of her borrowed bag. She had many things in it, for in case her journey took longer than expected. She whispered something to the little girl ,who she herself had tucked in to bed minutes ago. She nodded an approval nod at the girl who loved the boy that controlled the bees. She sighed and had just put her hand on the brass knob when the levitating girl asked her where she was headed to._

 _The girl who had just been about ready to leave turned around to face the girl who was rubbing her eyes awake. She explained to her that it was her time to go, at the well not exactly leave forever but needed to for now because she was in search for the sister who had healed her hair to the color that matched her peculiar ability. She was made promised to come come back soon and in time before the eve of the twenty-fourth day of the last month of the year. They little girl cried for the girl that had not been there long. She was like a sister to her, the way she treated her. She waved goodbye one last time and opened the white wooden door._

 _She saw him,the first friend she had made in this dump of an island, and smiled. She was overcame by a wave of saddness and a single tear escaped her left, purple eye. She sat next to the boy,who's skin could not be seen, and stroked the suit she had seen him wear earlier to dinner. She regretted slapping him for loosing her beloved sister. She was angry but only for a few seconds. She vowed to find her sister who she had known less then half her whole life. She wanted to kiss the invisible boy at least once, but knew it would be unfair to him if she never returned. Instead she kept stroking him and her face filled with hot streaming tears._

 _She slipped him the note she had spent almost until midnight writing and stood up. She whispered goodbye and was off to leave. She was stopped by the voice of the girl who could make fire and resit it. She was nervous of telling her, her motive for leaving. She asked and asked until she had pried the girl too much. She confessed about how she was going to leave and look for her sister. The older girl felt a sort of pity for the little girl who was headed to all kinds of danger. She promised not to tell the headmisstress in exchange for knowing if she would come back. Reluctantly, she agreed not feeling certain of it though._

 _The fire girl granted her safe passage and the girl who could manipulate water was off to seek back her sister._

* * *

 _The boy who had been invisble for most of his life stared at the note._

 _"Dear Millard,_

 _If you are reading this, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused._

 _As you know I've gone to find Charlotte in London._

 _I miss you and want you to know that, I kind of like you._

 _Please forgive me, for ignoreing your help but as I said I have to do this myself._

 _I will ,however, may not come back._

 _As I said please forgive me, tell the others I will miss them._

 _I also want you to know my favorite flower is a Tiger Lilly, just so you know what flowers I would like for my funeral if I don't make it._

 _Love,_

 _Lori Crystalation"_

 _He didn't shed a tear or felt sad at all. He was frustrated at her for going without him. He was still at her door and wanted so hard to strangle someone. He sat there, looking off in to the distance when the door he had leaned on for so long opened. The girl who had cried last night was stareing at him, her eyes red from the tears she had shed all night. They looked at eachother until the little girl broke the silence. She had told him what he had already known. The girl who had recently came, was gone. She had left a little after midnight and should have been long gone. The liitle girl cried into his suit and he cradled her in his arms._

 _The levitating girl cried and cried until she had made the lonesome boy have pity for the girl he had wished to hate. The truth was that he loved her a bit as well. How had she known she might never come back? He thought about this until the girl had stopped crying. He could hear her small, pathetic snores. He stood up and carried her back to her bed. After setting her on the silky sheets and covers, he walked down the stairs and down to the place no one really dared to go. He sat in the darkness, not wanting to weep. He looked about the old pictures and stared blankly at them. He saw the girl who had cried into his shirt. He also saw a long forgotten photograph of himself. Just clothes levitaing was all he had been reduced to._

 _He sat there, and heard the creak of the stairs. A voice called for him and he could have sworn it was her's , but she had gone. The voice called one more time but the boy ignored it. He laid his head on the floor and closed his dry eyes. When he opened them, he was no longer in the dark room. He was in his own quarters, laid out on the small bed of the small room. Who had put him there was a mystery he didn't really care to uncover._

 _He sat up and looked out his small window, the sun was just streaking the dark canvas that was known to many as the sky. He saw no one out there and slumped back into bed. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, not for missing the girl, but because he had been up for so long._

 _He looked out the window one last time and wished he had said goodbye to the girl he himself, had wished to hate_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **POV Lori**

I had no money but somehow managed to take a small boat to Wales's mainland. The man rowing it had strange glasses that covered his eyes. He dropped me off at little port at around noon time and waved me off. I walked into the nearest town and asked a young boy for directions but was ushered off by his mother who looked at me strangley. I walked along the road until some soilders stopped me. "Where are you headed?" One said in a strong German accent. "To London." I said politely. "Are you a jew?" The other said in the same accent as his friend. I tried in my best English accent," Why would you ask such a thing? I am highly offended by that!" The third soilder looked and my bag and poked it with his gun." What do you have there?" I looked at my bag and opened it up for them to see." Just food and water." I replied. He nodded and the three of them let me at peace. "How rude." I whispered under my breath.

"Exscuse me young man, may you give me directions to the train station?" I asked a boy who I felt I knew. "Lori?" He asked as he turned around and I knew it was Mark." What happened to your hair and eyes?" He asked me. I ignored the question and asked again." Do you know where the train station is?" He nodded and offered to take me there himself. "What are you doing here?" I asked him to pass the time. "Getting a few things for me mum and dad. What are you doing here?" He said to me." Looking for my sister actually." I told him." You have a sister?" I nodded as we neared the train station.

I saw my sister boarding the train and I said goodbye to Mark. I raced to the train and called my sister's name. "Charlotte! Come here, Charlotte!" She saw me and tried to get off the train but the wheels were already rolling on the track. "Oh god!" I said. "Stop there!" A soilder said to me from behind. I looked back and saw him and his dog coming for me.

I was scared and did the only reasonable thing to do. I jumped on the train as soon as the caboose was about to leave me behind. "Stop the train!" The soilder yelled but it was to late. I relaxed myself on the framed gate protecting me from rolling off of it's tail. I was relieved to see that we were heading away from the station,but scared by the thought of someone discovering me here. I tried to lay low but so much it did me.

"Don't worry mum, I'm going out for fresh air!" The door opened and a girl about my age stepped out. She looked around and then her eyes found me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me. "I'm looking for my sister." I told her as I was standing up. "Is your sister on the train?" She asked me. I nodded and she looked at my hair. "I love the color of your hair, but it looks a little matted. I can help you." She took my arm and led me toward the front cars of the train. "I'm Victoria by the way." I smiled at her and said," Lori Crystalation. Plessure meeting you Victoria. But what if the conductor finds me, I have no ticket." She rolled her eyes and took out a ticket from her long dress coat pocket. "Always carry extra" she told me as we ran through the long train.

"Vicky, who is this?" A boy who looked almost like Victoria asked. "Lori." She said matter of factly. She led me to the plush seats and sat me down. "Don't mind Victorian, he's annoying." Victoria told me. "Is he your brother?" I asked her. "She's American?" Victorian asked. "And why is her hair blue?" He walked up to us and sat next to his sister. Victoria took out a golden comb and brushed my hair. "Where are you headed to? And where are your parents? " Victoria asked me. "Maybe to London, depends if my sister will go there. And my parents... they don't want me." I replied. "Well, that's bloody messed up." Victorian tells me. I nod and look at the two braids my hair has become." You're a natural at this. How much do I owe you?" I asked. Victoria laughed and told me," You don't owe me anything."

Then, suddenly the train stoped. "Have we reached the next staition?" Victoria asked me. I shruged and heard the sound of heavy boots. "Soilders!" I gasped in a whisper. "Hide my hair." I pleaded Victoria. She nodded and put a blanket over me, as if my hair were set to dry. The door to the car opened and the soilder who tried to stop me at the last staition stood their with two more soilders at his side. He stepped around the train car and moved furniture. "Where are your parents?!" He asked Victorian. He gulped and responded, " They are... they're putting away our luggage in the other car." He inspected us each and when he got to me he sneered," What is with the blanket?" Some of his saliva landed on my cheeck and I wiped it off. "She, she dyed her hair and it has to dry." Victoria told him. He nodded and he signaled for the lot of them to inspect the other train cars. We all sighed and when he thought the soilders couldn't hear him he said," You have to leave now! You almost got us in trouble!" His pale face looked red and I just sighed." I have no where to go." I took the blanket away from my head to reveal my aqua hair. "Victorian! No, Lori you _can_ stay. My brother is just being a jerk. He's like that, but don't mind him." She smiled at me.

So we sat in the luxary compartment and talked. The siblings were from London and had been on a visiting trip to Wales. They were coming back to London to get their stuff and evacuate London. Victoria was thirteen, making her one year older than me, while her brother was my age, twelve.

"You lived in California? Oh you are so lucky! What's it like there? Is it as beautiful as they describe it here?" Victoria asked with delight. Her eyes were gleaming and she was smileing as if she was too overwhelmed. Victorian on the other hand ignored me completely, which was fine by me. He was snoring too much for my likeing though. "What's your mother and father like? What do they work at?" I asked her. "Well, mum's a home designer and dad's a ... oh yes I forgot. Dad's a laywer. He gets paid bloody good. That's why we have two seperate first class train cars. One for us and another for them." She responded. I nodded, surprised by their wealth.

Of course I had grown up in wealth as well, but it was diffrent for me. My parents had taught me to work for it, earn it. But for them, Victoria was nice and all, but her brother was obviously far more spoiled than her. We also discussed about how we had managed to get wealthy, which was an uninteresting subject for me. For her parents, her mother married into the London Elite. Really long and difficult story if you ask me but, yes.

After minutes of long conversations, Victoria asked me," And why is your sister off to London?" I hesitated, afraid to tell the story but there I found myself.

" Well, a friend gave me advice and he's all like, 'Do what you want, it's your life. You shouldn't be told what to do. Just live it. You're not caged, you're a free bird. Enjoy what you can as long as you live.' And then I said thank you and my sister was there so she took it a little too seriously. And so then she escaped and took a train to London and here I am chasing after her." I told her. She nodded and her brother burst out laughing. " That's bloody stupid!" I rolled my eyes as the train pulled into the London staition.

" Well, how long are you staying in London?" Victoria asked me. I shrugged and awnsered," I don't think I am staying, I don't have any money." Victoria frowned and then her eyes lit up. "You can stay with us!" I was about to politely decline when Victorian spoke up, "What about mum and dad? You have to discuss that with them, and I personally don't want her at the manor." I was done with this boy and wanted to slap him but I just said," Well you sir are the most jerkiest person I have ever met." He looked at me for a few seconds and shook his head and said," That is one of the most wonderful things anyone has told me besides mum." I shrugged and I could see a fair headed couple headed towards us.

"Vicky! Victorian. Come please we must take a cab to the manor." A woman that looked like Victoria said. "Mum, this is Lori. Can she stay with us please?" Victoria begged her mother. Victorian shook his head as their parents discussed this." Is she wealthy?" Their mother asked. "Bloody rich." Victoria replied. "Why would they ask that?" I whisper to myself. "Becasue they don't allow 'mutts' near our home." Victorian awnsered.'' What are 'mutts'?" I asked him. " People who don't match our social rank." He replied as he himself, a spoiled brat, would say.

"Well Miss. Lori, you can stay with us." Victoria's mother said a little too sweetly. I myself never intended to stay, I just had to find my sister...My sister! "Charlotte?!" I yelled throughout the train staion. I called multiple times but was pulled along to a black cab and pushed inside of it. I thrashed around in it, trying to get out but the cab pulled along. I turned around and saw my sister, probably for the last time, standing there looking around for me.

"We have to go back." I told Victoria. "Why? Did we forget your luggage?" She askes." Um no. I brought a small bag but I need to go back for my sister. I need to find her." Victoria seemed to remember my sibling and said," We can't turn back now! We're almost to the manor. If I ask mum or dad they'll cut my allowence to £2,000." I didn't know hom much that was but I do remember my last allowence being $3,000.

And Victoria was right, within minutes we reached a four-story home that reached for miles. The manaion itself was white with the roofing being red. "Wow." Was all I could say. It streched for about two miles and those were only the sides. "I know, it's too small." Victorian sighed. "Small? It's bigger than my suburbain homes in Napa!" I cried, annoyed by this brat. I know I don't say it about anybody, but Victorian was a jerk. "Where's Napa?" He asked while I ignored him.

"Mum, can I show Lori to her room?" Victoria asked. "Sure darling." Her mother said. She took my hand and led me to one of the many rooms, up and down the staircases. "This is your room, hope it isn't too small for you." I stepped inside the walls laced with gold paint. "It's fine, Victoria. I just think it's too big for me." She smiled and said, " You can change into these if you want." And she opened a white wood dresser. Inside there were beautiful dresses. I felt too guilty though, I didn't want this richness. I just wanted to go back to the small island with my sister.

I looked down at my cothes, dress torn up a bit, and wondered how I had come to be this. I had only left just yesterday night and now it was the blazing afternoon.

I reached inside the dresser and pulled out the dress with the most silk, trying to spoil myself a bit but I felt no diffrent. "Money can't buy happiness."I whispered to myself. Victoria left for me to change, but I just sat there, on the bed with silk sheets and covers. I looked inside my little bag but found nothing of use. I sighed and put on the dress and brushed my already combed hair. I looked into the mirror of the vanity and said, " This is'nt me. I will find my sister."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Guys! I Can't Believe That This Story Has Over 200 Views. This Makes Me So Happy! Anyways I will Now Be Posting A Chapter Per Week. It Will Most Likely Be On Friday Or Saturday. Just To Let You Know It Will Be Mostly Friday. I Also Want To Thank Those Of You That Actually Review. Please Continue To Read, And If Possible Please Review. Don't Forget To Hit The Follow/Favorite Button. Anyhow Thank You Once Again And On With The Story:**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **POV Lori**

* * *

The pink silk rubbed at my pale skin. It was soothing. But this wasn't mine. It could have been used before me. I look out the window, to see it is no longer the afternoon. The sun was sinking below the hills, beautiful. "Lori? Dinner is on its way." Victoria knocked on my door. I sighed and fixed my dress to a modest hight. I sat on the bed, deciding if I should leave tonight. It would be the third time this month. I stood up and turned the gold knob. The dark hallway streched so long, I didn't know to which way the staircase was. I sighed and walked to my left.

As I walked I got nearer to the voices I heard. They didn't sound like the family that lived here. They must have been the servants. I drew nearer and could make out the voice of a man.

" The peculiar has just walked into open sight! We can't ignore it."

I shook my head, too afraid to approach them. I walked pass the source of the voices and walked down the long staircase. I hurried my steps, careful to not let my shoes slip off my feet. I neared the end of the stairs when I could hear voices scrambling down.

I walked faster and faster, finally reaching the dining room. A platter of food was laid out in front of me. I sat and put my hands in my lap. As seconds passed, people started to file in. Victoria followed by her brother and then her parents. They sat down and began to gorge themselves in the expensive meal. While they ate, I poked at my food. I wasn't in an eating mood, I haven't eaten since yesterday at dinner, and even that semmed distant. I sighed, and took one bite of the bread infront of me.

"What's wrong mate? Too poor to not experience a meal like this?" I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "Just not hungry." I replied to the boy. I sat there, looking at the grand clock in the dining room. It was about to reach eight when they all finished.

I stood up and hurried up the stairs. Victoria catched up to me and I could see she was wearing simple clothes. "I'm not allowed to wear these, I get in trouble. Anyways, why didn't you eat? Don't mind my brother, he's always like that." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I have to sleep, you know. Get my beauty sleep." She giggled and nodded, as if understanding what I had said. I walked into the guest room, turned out they had plenty, and planned out what I was to do.

At midnight I would sneek out of my room, out the manor and would reach the road. I had no money and would have to walk miles to get to the station and even then I wasn't sure if I would make it or if my sister was even still there. And how would we get back to the island? We had no money and it took hours just to reach the coast. What about the boat we would need even more money. I could summon the waves, but my sister couldn't swim. And what if she drowned. It still could be an option although it would be a last resource.

I sighed and looked at the small clock on the wall. _8:37_. I didn't know how to pass the time so I took a small nap and waited for it the reach midnight.

* * *

In that little time I had managed to have a dream. It wasn't as peaceful as I wished it had been, but at the least it wasn't a nightmare.

 _I walked up to a fair in a distant town miles away from where I was. Walking up to the ticket booth, complaining I be let in for no reason. It was dark, midnight it was. Finally, I got a ticket, I turned around to the man but he was no longer there. Surprised, I stood there. Rubbing my eyes I saw that he was there. Shrugging it off I went inside one of the black and white circus tents._ _I looked around, the most disturbing one being the clown dressed same as the tents swallow the flameing swords. I myself looked at my clothes and found out I was wearing a grey-black and white dress. The ones you see in the movies. I looked about what everything else was, it was the same color as the tents and my dress._

 _I was about to run out of there when a hand grabbed my wrist. I wanted to scream but words never found their way out. Struggling to be freed, I turned around to see a young boy about a year older than me. He had hair and eyes that matched our surroundings. He looked at me, he wore no expression... I bit him and he quickly realsed me. I ran and saw that everything was the same three colors. Either black, white, or gray. I ran down the dirt road that seemed to never end._

So it was not that peaceful, only disturbing. I looked at the clock once more and saw it was time. I grabbed my borrowed bag, the one I had brought from Carinholm. I pit in it a simple dress from the drawer seeming it was all it could carry apart from the little food and water I had already put.

I turned the knob, it was dark in the hallway, and walked in the direction I had walked in when dinner was announced. I walked for a long time, looking at all the portraits on the walls. One of a vase of flowers, another of a forest swing with a little girl playing on it. Another of Victoria and her brother. The last one I saw was of their parents. I liked the one of the flowers, it just seemed so simple.

I walked a few feet from the last photograph when I felt someone grab me. I tried to struggle away from it but it was no use. I had a fit and felt something hit my head hard. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to black out. Although I was pretty much hurt, I could only limp. Finally, my mucles gave away and I was dragged away from what I thought was now a bloody hallway.

"There she is!" I heard a male's voice say. I had my eyes closed but I could feel I was in a bright room." Why is she bleeding, and her eyes closed? Did you kill her?" I felt the grip on my arm loosen and I was now laying on the floor. I felt a kick in my stomach, a shot of pain blared in the spot I had been kicked. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I might be looking at. I felt like I was being put into a chair, so I had to be awake now.

I looked around and saw I was in a white room, it wasn't big like the other rooms in the house but it also wasn't small. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a small growl. "Don't you think we know who you are?" The man who had asked if I was dead said. I shrugged and he sighed. "You're an experiment to us." The man looked normal except from one disturbing thing, his eyes. It seemed he had no pupils, he had only milky white eyeballs.

"You look hideous." I say annoyingly. He sneered at me and said," Just because I have no pupils dosen't mean I don't have feelings." I shrugged and said," So you were saying. What are you going yo do with me? Kill me, Kidnap me? Tirture me, I think you already have. Tell your partner to lossen his grip a bit. It hurts, and tell 'em not to hit or ki k me. I can feel a bit of blood on my-" "Enough! Are you always this picky about kidnapping?" I snickered and felt something metal close to my head.

"If you stop talkin' nothin' gonna happen!" I heard another voice say. I gulped and kept my mouth shut.

"Thank you Banks, now I was trying to say before I was so rudely interupted," he shot a glare at me. ", yes we are kidnapping you. And for a really good reason. See, us wights, we are trying to make ourselves like gods..." I stopped listening to him and took in my surroundings. There were a few blindfolds and a gun on a metal table, the ones you might see in a hospital. There were also one or two syringes. Then there was rope and the chair I had been forced to sit at.

The wight or what ever he had called himself was about to finish it up. I saw the other man, the one who had taken me to the mainland, he was walking towards me, the rope in his hands. I knew I would have died in that room if it wasn't for _him_.

I had given up, accepted the fact that I was dead. I had one more choice that could have given me a faster chance at death." Help! Some one please help me!" The other man, the one with the rope, he grabbed the gun from the pocket, pointed it at me, and was about to pull the trigger when the white door( a bit of blood splatered on it) opened. I saw his blonde hair and then his brown eyes.

"What are you doing to her? I'm going to tell my mum and dad and you will for sure get fired. And you, you should get surgery because those eyes are ugly." The wight stopped from his talking and threatened Victorian." Listen boy, you saw nothing and maybe he didn't point that gun at you." Victorian shrugged and called out," Mum! We have a murderer in the manor!" The wight pointed at the man who by now I assumed was also one and said," Pull the trigger." The other wight was about to shoot when Victorian pulled me out of the room. He closed the door and took out a key, he locked it and turned to untieing the rope from my hands.

"I'm surprised he didn't tie you to the chair as well. Now tell me what the bloody hell were you doing there." He struggled a bit with the rope. We sat there, not that I had a choice. The wight had also tied my legs. Victorian continued to struggle with the rope, it also hurt me. "This is uncomfortable. I mean both ways, I'm not used to being touched. Or people who hate me helping me." I said honestly. He laughed a bit darkly and said," It's unconfortable for me as well. I have never been that close for helping someone. You should consider yourself lucky I was so near here." I had a bit of anger in me. I was tired of being the damsel in distress. I didn't want to owe him, but now I felt like I did. I sighed and he finally set me free from my rope trap. I looked at my red ankles and dirty with blood dress. He was about to free my wrists when we heard footsteps. "It must be mum, she doesn't like people out of their rooms after nine. You should hide in here." He said pulling open a door and pushing me inside. He losed the door and I could hear the footsteps get closer.

I could hear clearly and could hear Victorian and his mother discussing what had happened. He just seemed to exclude me from it. I was grateful because what would he tell her, I hadn't told him yet why I was out of my room. I sighed and turned around. It was a large room, it was a bit big for my likeing though. I walked around at what I assumed was Victorian's bedroom. He had a few trophies in his room and other than that it looked no diffrent from the room I had been lent. It also was displayed differently and was a little messier that mine.

I looked around somemore until the door opened again. "Are you snooping?" I heard him say. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up to him with a disaproving look. I stood still and apologized. "It dosen't matter, you can't touch anything. You still have those ropes around your hands. Let me see." He told me comeing closer. "Can I sit down please though, it is the middle of the night." He shrugged and I looked around for a chair to sit in. There was none so I sat at the foot of his bed. He sat there as well, untieing the ropes.

"How long left?'' I asked after a few minutes of my hands behind my back. "In a minute Lori, and you still have to explain what happened in that room." I sighed and continued to sit there. "If you hate me and were so mean to me earlier, why are you so nice to me now?" I asked as my self debate and caused me to ponder that.

" I don't know. I guess it's just, it's hard to explain what happened back there. But I guess once I figure it out I'll have to tell you. Anyways I'm almost done." And as he said it, ten seconds later my hands were completely free. "Oh thank you." I said wrapping my arms around him. He looked at me and then I looked at him a little embarressd. "Sorry for that. I guess I just got overjoyed." He smiled for the first time nicely and said," No problem. Now tell me, what were you doing there, and why were you tied up?".

I frowned and kept queit until I had gathered up the courage to tell him:

"Well, it all started when I woke up at midnight to sneak out of here to go and try to find my sister. I was almost at the stairs when somebody grabbed my arm. I tried to struggle free but it only got worse. I got hit in the head and started to bleed so that's how I got the blood on my dress and I'm sorry to say on your carpet. And that also doesn't meen I haven't stopped bleeding so I'm sorry for getting your room a blood make over. Anyways, I almost blacked out and I was dragged to the room. Then the man who dragged me there kicked me in the stomach. Then he forced me into the chair.

Then the other guy who was there started speaking. I was being annoying until I got shut up because they pointed a gun at my head. Then I yelled for help and you came in so you know the rest." We looked at eachother, my heart still racing from the frihht of the events. "And may I ask you why you were there?" He shook his head and smiled.

I didn't know what else to talk about so I asked," May I go please to find my sister?" Victorian seemed to ponder this for a bit and shook his head. "That's not really a good idea. It's dark out and you can get mugged. If you really want to go find your sister you can, I'm not stopping you. I'm just saying it can be dangerous if you go at night. I would suggest you go in the morning when theres light out." I nodded and it was decided I go in the morning because then there would be no one with me to protect meysslf.

I was about to get up and leave to my room when the door opened.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

 **POV Millard**

* * *

I know I wanted to hate her. But it was hard. I sat in my bed, doing nothing in particular. It was the afternoon and I haven't even bothered to leave my small room. I sighed and put my pillow over my head. There was a knock on the door but I ignored it. They knocked again and this time the door opened.

"Hullo." I heard Olive say. "Go away Olive." Came my muffled voice. Instead of listening she jumped on my bed. I groaned and Olive jumped on my foot. "Not the things I use to walk!" I complained. She giggled and when she saw I wouldn't get up, she started to be a little annoying.

"Olive leave him alone, he's mentally suffering." Emma came in and carried Olive away. "Can you at least close the door?" Emma came back and sighed while she closed the door. I sat up in my bed and decided I would do something today. I swung my legs off the bed and walked out the door. The sun was really bright, it almost blinded me.

I went into the classroom that the little kids used and took out a book from one of the shelves. I carried it in the crook of my arm as I walked out to the back of the house. I sat in the shade of a few of the trees Fiona created. I saw many of the kids playing but decided against joining them. Olive and Claire came walking up to me. "Do you want to play, Millard?" Claire asked. I shrugged and asked," What?" Both girls looked at eachother and in usion, said" Hide and Seek." I stood up and said," I'm going to my room to change, I'll meet you guys by this tree." They nodded and I walked inside and up the stairs. I changed into my usual clothes and walked out again. I saw that the little girls had managed to round up four more kids. Emma, Bronwyn, Hugh, and Horace.

"Who wants to be the seeker?" Claire asked. Everyone looked around the circle we had gathered in. I personally didn't care. "1...2...3 Not it!" This went repeating fast until Hugh was declared the seeker. We scattered around, I hid with Claire. We both hid in the carin near the house. "Be queit." Claire whispered. I shrugged and held my breath for as long as I could. Claire giggled and put her hands over both her mouths. I smiled and we could hear bees buzzing.

"Shh... I know someone is hiding here." We heard Hugh whisper. We kept quiet until we heard someone crawl through the carin's tunnel. I knew Hugh had found us and I could tell Claire did too, but when that someone's head came through, it wasn't Hugh.

"Hello." Came the blonde girl's voice. Claire waved but I kept queit, making sure to be invisible. But then I relised I was wearing clothes and by that matter, could be seen. "Hello." Claire shyed away. She kind of smiled and hid her face away.

"I'm Cindy." She smiled. "I'm Claire. And this is Millard." Claire whispered. "That's amazing trickery. How did you make the clothes be that way?" She asked. I was a little offended by her comment so without thinking, I said, " For your information I am much alive and am highly offended by your saying that." Cindy's eyes widened and she smiled. "Well sorry for offending you, didn't mean to. I haven't seen a peculiar in years. Mind my dear sister. And is this little girl here one as well?" Claire and I stared at her and we heard Hugh say, " Found you both!" " Are you peculiar?" Claire asked. Cindy nodded and smiled for what I recall it being about four times.

"Well I guess Hugh found us now. We best be out of the carin." I said a little discouraged. Cindy, Claire, and I crawled out of the tunnel where we found Hugh, Emma, and Horace. Cindy shook all of their hands and skipped off in the trees.

"Well she was cheerful." Emma said a little too bitterly. I shrugged and Horace asked," Is she Peculiar?" Claire shrugged and replyed with," She sure knew a lot about peculiarness." Conversations erupted, Emma asking if she was a wight.

There was a giggle among the trees and we became silent. "Cindy?" Claire asked. "Yes?" Came her voice echoing along the trees. "Are you peculiar?" There were more of Cindy's giggles and she spoke." Yes, my sister and I both. Her name is Echo." And out of one of the bushes came a girl that looked liked Cindy. I could have called her the same girl except she was more still and silent. Cindy appeared from one of the trees and walked next to her sister. "Say hello Echo." She instructed her sister. "...hello Echo." Came a small whisper. "What makes her peculiar?" Hugh asked. "...peculiar." Came Echo's voice. "She echoes, it was a wierd coincidence for thats her name." Cindy gave us a polite laugh. "...name." Echo whispered. "What are you two doing here?" Asked Emma, she was the one who always questioned people a bit too much when the younger wards were around.

"We've been looking for peculiars, we've no where to go." "...to go." Came Echo's voice. "We better bring them to the bird." Bronwyn said hiding Olive, who had just joined us, and Claire. "Well, what are you waiting for." Emma said, already walking in the direction of the house. We all followed them into the house, eager on what the bird would say. We hadn't had any new arrivals since Lori... Those that hadn't been there during the game followed with puzzled looks and eagerness as well.

* * *

That night at dinner, Miss Peregrine introduced her new wards, Cindy and Echo, the twins. "Please make the new comers feel welcome." She told us all. "...welcome." Echo whispered with shame. "What are their peculiar abilities?" One kid shouted. The rest of us turned our heads as Echo once again, sheepishly, spoke her ability. "...abilities?" She said almost on the verge of tears. "Miss Preston here echoes what anybody says. And her sister can teleport and control the winds." "...the winds." Echo once again said, a tear giving way. "Why is she crying, she looks ashamed." Olive said in a worrying tone. "...ashamed." Echo sobbed deeply and ran out of the dining room.

"Oh dear." Miss Peregrine sighed. "Will anbody help her feel more welcome, Miss Bloom" Emma nodded and stood up." I could help as well." Horace said. Since the twin's arrival he had'nt uttered a word to anybody. Miss Peregrine nodded her head and both were set to comfort the poor girl.

We sat without dinner being served, waiting for Emma, Echo, and Horace. "She always does this in public." Cindy apoligized. "She doesn't like her ability. Told me she's ashamed of it." Confusion broke out as questions were asked. "How did she _tell_ you. Dosen't she only echo?" One kid asked. Cindy cleared her throat and said," She has a spotless memory. And yes she only repeats the last words in the last sentance of anybody. And she comunicates by pen and paper. She can write freely however she likes but talking's the problem." The kid who asked the question nodded.

Echo came back and sat in the seat next to Emma. Emma whispered something to the bird and she nodded. The kids who had kitchen duty appeared with platters that made my mouth water. Goose was laid out and the kids devored it. I took a goose leg and ate quietly while others chimed up conversations. "Polite persons do not chew with their mouths opened." Miss Peregrine scolded. Some of the rebelious kids rolled their eyes, scoffed, and continued to eat that way.

"You okay sis?" Cindy asked. Echo shook her head. " Why aren't you eating anything?" Olive asked. "She prefers to dine alone. She worries. Whenever she opens her mouth and no one has said anything, and this happens on occasion, she will blurt out things they have said to her over the past. She ... well yeah." Echo looked at her sister. " Are you sure?" She asked. Echo nodded her head," ...sure." Her sister nodded and whispered," Okay". Echo opened her mouth and she said," You are a useless daughter!" Before she could blurt out any more echoes, she stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes and a peice of goose. She swallowed and nodded at her sister.

"You understand her well." Horace said blushing a bit. "Well, she's my twin. Why wouldn't I? And I've grown up with her, protecting her and she doing the same for me." "Is your sister in any other way peculiar?" He asked. Cindy nodded and spoke. "She can seek into our minds. Speak into them as well." I looked up to Echo, who's cheecks were rosy red as the flowers Fiona grew.

"Amazing." I whispered. Echo smiled," Amazing." She repeated as a thank you.

 _I did mean it as one._ I could hear her say in my head. "She does so on rare occasion though. Will only do it with the people she trusts. She hardly ever does anybody." _Who else do you speak to?_ I tried asking her. I heard giggle. I looked up to Echo. _My sister, you, and Horace._ I nodded. _Are you shy?_ There was a really long pause. _Yes._

"Miss Peregrine, will my sister and I share a room?" The bird smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "I think Miss Bloom would show you both to your quarters." Emma stood up, food still in her mouth. "Er... I think someone else would like to fill in for Miss Bloom." Emma sat back down and continued with dinner. "I can show them." Horace volunteered. Miss Peregrine nodded and all three of them took off upstairs.

"Somethings up." Emma said to me. "What makes you say that?" I asked curious. "Horace seems to like one of the twins, trick is who? Cindy or Echo. I place my bets on Echo, he did volunteer to come with me to make her feel better." I thought about this and a mischievous smile crept up on my face... I think. "Wait... why are you telling me this? Oh god... No I won't do it. Well I'll consider but I might decline. " Emma sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Millard, I thought we were friends. Come on. Please." She kept bugging me, even followed me to my room.

"No." I would say and she would ask again. She sat on my bed and gave me a threating glare. "Remember that secret you asked me to keep. Miss Peregrine knows nothing. Would you like that to change?" I shook my head and finally gave in. "But who though, Echo trusts me. You know I hate it when I betray a persons trust. But I do love to spy. Fine, but who. I keep asking you that."

" Horace. Echo can go through your thoughts. But do so when I say so. We have to get a little more proof before we actually pull this off..." "Is this why we are friends? Because you use me?" Emma turned to me and shook her head. "Nah, you're a good guy. But not as good as Abe that's for sure." I shrugged . Emma left and closed the door. Probably to meet up with Abe.

I crwaled into bed and closed my eyes, it was difficult to sleep though. There was a racket downstairs and a lot of screaming. Then there was the knocks on the door. By the time I was drifting off to sleep, more rackets were heard. I felt like doing something but I was so tired. Finally, drowsiness took over and I could finally sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard someone knock on my door. I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked out my window and saw it was a stormy morning. I stood up and headed down to breakfest. The kids who served it up obviously took time to cook it and prepare it because blueberry pancakes were a luxury. "Good morning children." Miss Peregrine spoke. "...children." Echo said brightly. "Does that girl have an off switch?" Enoch said, clearly annoyed because he put his hands over his ears.

Echo glared at him. She then focused her attention to the plate of food. I finished quickly and went to grab the book I had been reading the day before when Olive and Claire had come to play a game. I read at where I left off at but found it to be impossible due to the distractions.

Fiona grew flowers and trees for the young ones to play in and their cheers and laughter filled the winds. Some of the others were kicking the footballs around and decided to be foolish. All around us the kids were playing and shrieking with joy.

I was continuing to read when Echo came hopping along. Her wavy blonde hair bouncing as well. "How do you do?" I asked as she sat down next to me. She peered into my book and said,"...you do?" I closed the book and she looked a little startled. She looked at me and smiled. _I'm doing fine, and you?_ "Good." I awnsered. "Good." She repeated. Cindy appeared from the tree I had been leaning on by hopping infront of us. "How do you Millard?" She smiled and did a sort of curtsy."...Millard." Echo smiled happily. "Good, and you Cindy?" She giggled and gave a thumbs up. "...Cindy." Echo grinned. Her sister turned and smiled," I thought you called me but you were just echoing. My apologies Echo, for thinking that." Echo bowed her head as if accepting it and repeated the last three words she had said.

"How did you... I mean I was leaning on that tree all morning, how did you get into that tree?" Cindy hesitated to say so, but she finally found the corage to." Well, didn't Miss Peregrine say I could teleport and control the winds?" "...the winds." Echo said as always doing so. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Cindy asked. I shrugged and said," Well we go off exploring and playing games sometimes. And the bird gives us lessons, the older ones in one class while the younger ones in a diffrent one. We also go down to the beach. And thats pretty much all that happens if you don't know how to invent better ways to have fun." Cindy and Echo both sighed at the same time.

"I wish we could have fun." Cindy said without a smile. "...fun." Echo sighed. "We could go to the beach. We would probably have to ask the bird permission to do so though. I will lean on the idea she'll decline, for the stormy weather. 'Tis dangerous to go to a beach or coast during sush poor weather, it's dangerous." Cindy and Echo exchanged glances and nodded. "We'lle take that chance." Cindy said. "...chance." Echo repeated in a determined tone.

I shrugged and stood up. "Can I just put the book away first." The girls nodded and I hurried into the house and up the stairs with the twins keeping pace behind me. I reached the classroom and put the book back on the shelf. The twins waited for me to wrap it up and we headed to Miss Peregrine's study. I knocked slightly and heard her voice. I gulped and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

 **POV Millard**

* * *

The three of us walked into the study, to ask her to go to the beach. For the first ten seconds no one spoke until Cindy elbowed me. "What was that- oh." I whispered to her. She nodded in Miss Peregrine's direction and I cleared my throat. " Um... Miss Peregrine, can we go to the beach please?" Miss Peregrine looked at us and shook her head. " I cannot endanger your lives by some storm. It is quite dangerous for you to be near open water on stormy days. The water thrashes around." I sighed and whispered," Lori used to do that. She showed me it when we first met." Miss Peregrine stared at me, pity in her eyes. "Yes,well I cannot let you. Now please do something safe and stay away from the outer rims of the island." We all sort of did a combination of nodding our heads and bowing them as well.

We exited the study and Echo closed the door behind her. Cindy looked at us both and smiled grimly. " We are still to do so, right?" Echo looked at me with a concerned look in her eyes. " We can't defy the bird. She has a point, we do have a few storms on the way. We could get caught in the ocean. I'm not risking that." Cindy rolled her eyes but still continued to smile. Echo shook her head but Cindy ran off and disapeared.

I turned to Echo who turned to me. "Where did she go?" I asked her. "...go." she echoed.

 _Where do you think she's off to? The beach. She has to go there, it brings back her memories._

 _What do you mean by that._

 _I mean that my sister has her secrets. The beach brings things to her you wouldn't understand. I also swore on the tomb of my dead sister that I woul tell no soul. And even if it were not that, it is difficult to understand it._

 _Then why are you telling me something you shouldn't even mention. And don't worry, I'm smart._

 _Well, Millard I like your modesty , but if I do tell you, you must swear no to tell a living soul. And before you go on talking to corpses, you can't tell anyone who is dead as well. If you want to know, I cant tell you hear. The others might hear us._

 _But we aren't speaking, how can ghey hear us?_

 _Not the lot of us, the other mind seekers. If I do kend up telling you it must be where most people not dare to venture to._

 _How about the bog. No one really likes to go there._

 _If you say it to be that way, I will tell you._

We walked down the stairs. Heading towards the bkg. We bumped into Olive who wanted to tag along with us. "But why can't I go with you two? I think I'm old enough to play near the bog." I sighed and replyed with," Olive we aren't going to play at the bog. And even if we were it's a little dangerous because you can fall in and we might not be paying attention." Olive looked at me and nodded. "Okay." She said and walked off to play with Claire and Bronwyn.

We reached the bog and Echo turned to me.

 _Before my sister and I discovered we were peculiar, we had a neighbor who fancied the three of us. He had a stronger liking to Cindy. She fell for him. And our third sister, we were triplets, she had grown attached to him. He just didn't return the same level of love to her. Her name, she was called Pearl. She was broken beyond repair. She had become a mute, like I was at the time._

 _Pearl wouldn't eat or do anything, just sit still and stare at the boy's house, awaiting for him to give her a chance. It was very sad I tell you. And I guess you're wondering where we used to live. Scotland it was. The name of the city long forgotten, it held too much pain for us. Then one day, the boy came knocking on our door. My sister, Cindy, was all dressed up for him. He shook his head and pointed at Pearl who stared at the boy. She smiled and stood up. He took her hand led her away. Cindy teared up and fled to our room. I was curious of what had come up, the boy was suddenly in love with Pearl._

 _I decided to follow them. It wasn't like there was better things to do in my spare time. I remember that day vividly, it was the last time I saw Pearl or the boy. The first thing I did that mkrning was tend to Pearl. We all looked the same, although I could tell Pearl apart from Cindy. For one, all she did was sit in that damned chair. Also, she had blue brilliant eyes while Cindy and I owned Emerald ones. Thinking back, it was a coincidence that the boy's sister was named Emerald. Anyhow, sorry for straying off the story. I tended to her and she uttered her first word in a year. It was, I recall, " Muke... kill." I was a little worried but beushed it off._

 _But I was wrong to ignore it. After following them, the boy, his name was Muke, stopped. Pearl looked jubilant and looked into his eyes. He looked sad and he pulled her into a hug. We were all eight at the time. It happened five years ago, something I had wished to have forgotten. Cindy knew nothing of this. I never told her. And as the two pulled away from the hug, the boy apoligized to her and Pearl fell to the green grass now stained with red. The boy sighed and a flash of purple light beamed from Pearl's body. The boy dropped to the ground, no blood around him at all. His eyes rolled up in his head. I rushed over to Pearl's side, trying to save her life but I failed._

 _I remember the last words she said." He killed me. I'll miss you most. You were the best. And for your eyes and ears only, you must never tell anybody, Echo. Do not, and please swear on my death if you must. Echo swear you won't tell anyone. Swear it." I tried to speak but I couldn't, all I could do was tepeat her last words," ...swear it." I cried and whimpered as Pearl died on the grassy field blooming with spring flowers._

 _It seemed to much of a beautiful day for two deaths. The thing Pearl never knew was that Cindy had been arranged a marriage with the boy. At such a young age, she was forced to be with him. And it was all okay with the both of them, they loved eachother. We all knew it except Pearl, because we knew that she would eventually die out of her love. I sat there with my sister and Muke, I wanted them to be remembered. I suddenly gained knowledge of both of their minds. It had turned out the Muke had loved Pearl. He had from the start. But when he was told he was to be married with Cindy at fifteen, he had to learn to love her. It explained everything._

 _Almost everything though. It didn't explain why he had killed her. Then, I looked throught their memories and it made sense. He thought that with Pearl gone, he wouldn't geel guilty about loving and marrying Cindy. I shed a lot of tears and let out a bunch of sobs. I was loosing it because I found some rope at home and came back to where the bodies were. There was an apple tree there and I decided to tie a rope necklace around them both. I hung my sister up first and then Muke. My sister had been dressed in a flowerprint dress and Muke like any other boy would have been dressed for a speacial occasion._

 _I decorated their ropes with the multiple spring flowers. Blue bells and many other flowers. I also decorated my sister's long blonde hair. I sighed and wondered what I would say to everyone. Then I remembered I couldn't speak. I had become a mute for a reason. I knew I could repeat things. I cried and soon it was sunset. I walked over to the small cove and found Cindy crying. I sat next to her and tried to tell her it was all taken care of but I knew it would be useless. We sat there until Cindy asked for the both of them. I didn't say anything. All I did was throw rocks at the overlapping waves._

 _I knew she deserved to know the truth, but I couldn't tell her or anything. Then we went home to face even more troubles and punishments. I was the one who was punished more. And then a few more painful stuff happened. But I don't want to speak of it. As for my sister, she became in love with the ocean because Muke loved it. She had to look at it everyday to stay sane. She had to be there once in a while and thats why she wanted to go to the beach. She hasn't seen the waves in weeks. Do you understand now?_

I looked at Echo and nodded. These two had come from a hortible past. They had seriously been through a lot. Especialy Echo. Covering up Pearl's death that way. No wonder she couldn't forget. "And you've been holding this is for five years." She nodded her head and whispered in my mind, _Tomorrow it will be six._ Shocked about this I hadn't relised I had took a step into the bog. "Can you help me please?" I asked Echo. "...please" she said as she tried to pull me from the bog mess. It took minutes, Echo tugging on my arms to pull me out. She finally freed me and I thank her. "...you." she whispered. "You want to go back to the house?" I asked her. She nodded and repeated," ...to the house." I took her hand and led her through the trees, the bog muck still on my leg.

We neared the house and everything was more queit than usual. We passed Emma and asked what was going on. " The bird caught someone sneaking out. We think it's Cindy becasue she isn't here. I looked at Echo and she shook her head. Emma looked at her and asked," What were guys doing anyways?" She looked at us and a smile crept on her face. " I can't say, it's a secret Echo told me." Echo facepalmed her self and turned to me.

 _I know I told you you weren't allowed to tell the secret, but you aren't allowed to mention it either. It was a secret._ I gulped and Emma looked confused and asked what the secret was. We all kept queit, and for about five minutes Echo and Emma were silent as the night. On occasion Emma would ask," What?" or" How come?" she would always ask and I had the feeling Echo was telling her the secret, and I felt pretty guilty for even mentioning it.

After about a few more minutes, Emma looked shocked. "Your peculiarness is amazing. And I'm sorry for your past, I really am. I can't belive you two had another sister, triplets. It's amazing and sad at the same time. And I do think it is your sister in the bird's study. If she did go to the beach. But the bird should understand it was for good reason."

As the conversation spread more we heard the creak of the old stairs. We looked up to see a soaking Cindy walking down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

 **POV Lori**

* * *

As the wooden door creaked open, I could see a rusty blonde head looking at us. Victoria smiled and walked in. She saw the blood on me and her smile quickly vanished. She tackled her brother and demanded why he had tortured me. Did I look tortured, I had'nt really thought about my appearnce. "I... didn't... do nothing... to ..her." Victorian choked out as his sister strangled him. At the sound of his words and I looking at them puzzled, she let go.

"Then explain what happened to her." She demanded. Victorian looked at me, he saw I wasn't speaking so he had to do the talking. "Some of the servants tied her up and tried to kill her." He said as simple as that. Victoria looked at me and I nodded, verifying the story he had told me. "And what happened to the servants?" Victorian seemed to have forgotten about that part so I spoke." We locked them in the room they tortured me in. Now that I think of it we really should have taken better saftey precautions." Victoria pondered for a few seconds and asked a question. "Than if you don't leave now for your sister, the servants will get to you before you can leave. I hate to say this, but for your saftey we have to find your sister now." I nodded but said," You shouldn't come, it's to dangerous. I haven't any idea of what could happen." Both of them shrugged and I continued to shake my head.

" If you want to live, I suggest we leave now." Victoria said looking at the clock in her brother's room. I nodded and grabbed the small bag that had somehow stayed tied to my waist. We exited the bedroom and slowly made our way down the hall and then the stairs. "Don't make any sounds." Victorian whispered. "We weren't until you said that." I whispered back. Victoria held up a finger to her lips and we silenced. We kept on tip toeing down the stairs, the long staircase that didn't seem to end. Then we made it to the final thirty steps. We were joyed, until we heard the voices yell at us from about twenty steps behind us. We turned around and I saw the wights.

I gulped and we started to run down the stairs, not caring how much of a racket we made. "It's them! They want to kill me!" We shuffled our feet and one of the wights yelled, " Not kill you my dear, but experiment on you." I gave a disgusted look to then and almost made it down the stairs. "What do we do now, how do we get her to the staition?" Victorian asked, terror in his eyes. " I have an idea. Follow me." Victoria said as she ran faster. We quickly followed her out of the manor door and into want looked to be a garage. I was puzzled at first and then relized what she was doing. "Do any of you know how to drive a car?" She asked us. I shook my head but offered to drive. I got into the right side of the motor vehicle and tried to hotwire the thing. I didn't have the keys so I had to do so.

After a few failed attempts I was able to get the engine going. I slammed the door open and stepped on the gas pedal. I crashed the hood of the car into the wall, knocking a few nails and screws. "How did you learn to hotwire a car?" Victorian asked me impressed. "Don't ask but I will say it comes in handy when people try to kill you." He nodded and we heard the shouts of the wights. I stepped on the pedal again and we reversed this time. I heard the thump of something hitting the back of the black car. Whoops!

I finally got control of the car and made it out the garage. I drove like a mad woman, but to be fair I was only about twelve. In withen the five minutes of the ride in the car, I had hit two pedestrians, a sheep, and one poor cat. "You drive horrible!" Victoria said scared out of her wits. We were almost there, but what caught my eye was the girl laying in a pool of dark red blood. I hit the breaks and fled out the car. I reached the girl on the dirt road and dropped to me knees. The girl had light brown hair, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and shallow. She coughed a few times and blood splattered all over my already bloody dress.

"Charlotte?" I asked. In return she gave a whimper. I stood her up on the road and managed to take her half way to the car when she fell to her knees. I carried her in my arms and put her in the back seat next to Victorian. "Charlotte, Victorian. Victorian, Charlotte. Help me make her bleading stop." I told him. He looked at the little girl I had set beside him and poked her with his pointer finger. I tore off a piece of the, what used to be pink, dress and wiped the blood away from her mauled leg.

" Charlotte, who did this? Tell me who did it. Where's a healer when a healer needs to be healed?" I sobbed. I knew the end was coming for my sweet sister. I needed to find someone who would understand this. Someone who wouldn't ask questions about it. Miss P could help me. "I have an idea, but I have to get to Wales." Victoria's eyes grew wide. "That's across the country! We can't make it, she's too ill. She'll die before we get there." I shook my head in disbelief and got in the driver's seat. The car had been on during the whole incident. "Talk to her, make her talk." I shouted over to the back seat which consisted now of Victoria, Victorian, and Charlotte. "Um.. well your sister has been searching for you since you wandered off. She has gotten hurt and ran over a lot of people and animals to get to you. You have to live." Victoria told my sister. "It... it bit me once you left the station. Lori it hurts! I couldn't see it and the next thing I knew, I was being killed by it. And then, as a flicker, I saw it. It was all gray and ugly. But it seemed invisible. It almost bit my leg off." I was worried about my sister but at the least she was alive.

I drove faster and faster, on occasion looking over my shoulder to see the brother and sister taking care of her. They had kept their word on helping me and I was really grateful for their help. They asked my sister all sorts of questions. Their awnsers varying and the awnser getting shorter and shorter as the two of them took care of her. I sobbed and sighed a few times, worried deeply about my sister. My sister kept coughing and whimlering, and I saw her skin turn almkst paper white. I was worried about her tears escaped my eyes and I ran over a pedestrian.

On account of taking the person I hit, I was driving pretty good. But I for sure couldn't be blamed for that. In my deffense, who goes out into the night well past after midnight? Since I didn't know how to get to Wales without a map, I followed the train tracks. I was determined on keeping my sister alive. She had managed to heal me once, and I wanted to return the favor. The siblings asked many questions and I started to pay attention to them.

"What is the capital of California?"

"Sacramento."

"Your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"How about what's your least favorite animal?"

"Thats a little tough, I love all animals but the one I think is icky and gross is the rats or mice if you will."

" And what's your favorite song?"

"Simple. The ones Lori sings to me."

After that question silence filled the car until my sister begged for me to sing to her. At first I declined but then I remembered that this might be her last wish, her death wish. I sighed and asked her which one she wanted me to sing and I could see her smile. "My favorite one. I remember you told me you learned it in school." That song. I sighed and gulped. I cleared my throat and began to sing.

 _"I was scared of dentists and the dark_  
 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_  
 _Oh, all my friends are turning green_  
 _You're the magician's assistant in their dream_

 _Oh, oh, and they come unstuck_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
 _Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

 _There's this movie that I think you'll like_  
 _This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City_  
 _This cowboy's running from himself_  
 _And she's been living on the highest shelf_

 _Oh, oh, and they come unstuck_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
 _Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

 _I just wanna, I just wanna know_  
 _If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_  
 _I just gotta, I just gotta know_  
 _I can't have it, I can't have it any other way_  
 _I swear she's destined for the screen_  
 _Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
 _Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

 _Oh Lady, running down to the riptide_  
 _Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_

 _Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
 _Taken away to the dark side_  
 _I wanna be your left hand man_  
 _I love you when you're singing that song and_  
 _I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong_  
 _And I got a lump in my throat 'cause_  
 _You're gonna sing the words wrong"_

As I sang the last note, I saw my sister smile. I smiled as well, she was a strong girl that was for sure. "Can you sing another one, Please Lori?" She asked me. This time, I didn't say no. I didn't have the heart to say that to her. I nodded and prepared for one of my favorites.

 _Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
 _Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_  
 _Her daddy was a mean old mister_  
 _Mama was an angel in the ground_  
 _The weather man called for a twister_  
 _She prayed blow it down_

 _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
 _To wash the sins out of that house_  
 _There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
 _To rip the nails out of the past_

 _Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
 _Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
 _'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
 _Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
 _Blown away_

 _She heard those sirens screaming out_  
 _Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
 _She locked herself in the cellar_  
 _Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
 _Some people call it taking shelter_  
 _She called it sweet revenge_

 _Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
 _Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
 _'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
 _Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
 _Blown away_

 _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
 _To wash the sins out of that house_  
 _There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
 _To rip the nails out of the past_

 _Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
 _Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
 _'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
 _Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

 _Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

"Oh Lori please sing another song. I love it when you do." I sighed and Victoria spoke. "Yes please do. Just one more." The girl sounded eager. "I wouldn't mind another." Victorian said. I sighed amd said," Fine but this is the last one." They nodded and I once again sang for the lot of them.

" _Robert's got a quick hand_

 _He'll look around the room_  
 _He won't tell you his plan_  
 _He's got a rolled cigarette_  
 _Hanging out his mouth_  
 _He's a cowboy kid_

 _Yeah he found a six-shooter gun_  
 _In his dad's closet, in the box of fun things_  
 _I don't even know what_  
 _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you_

 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
 _You better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
 _You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

 _You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

 _Daddy works a long day_  
 _He be coming home late, and he's coming home late_  
 _And he's bringing me a surprise_  
 _'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_

 _I've waited for a long time_  
 _Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger_  
 _I reason with my cigarette_  
 _Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must've lost your wits, yeah?"_

 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
 _You better run, better run, outrun my gun_  
 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
 _You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
 _Run, run, run, run, ru-ru-ru-run, run, run_  
 _Ru-ru-ru-run, run, run, run_  
 _Ru-ru-ru-run, run, run, run, run, run_ "

The backseat of the car was silent until Victoria let out a yelp. It had been a few hours since we had found Charlotte and as far as I knew she was doing a little better. "What happened!" I screeched. "Her blood is turning darker. We have nothing to clean it up with! Her breathing is getting slow." Victorian resonded. I was scared for my sister. What if she died. I didn't want it to end this way. I was worried about her. I was crying hard now, the tears streaming down my hot face.

I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. It still seemed an accident. Who knew, really, that a blink of an eye can kill a whole village, a town, or a city. Who knew, dangers lurked and striked in the blink of an eyes. Who knew death could hurt so much? Who knew I had just bought my sister a quicker way to death?

 **A/N: I Am Thinking Of Discontinueing This Series Because No One Seems To Review. I Know Some Of You May Be A Little Lazy, But Come On! How Hard Can It Be For You Yo Type A Few Nice Words And Hit A Button? If You Really Want To Me To Continue This Series Than Please Review To Tell Me So. If I Don't Get ANY Reviews, Than That Must Mean None Of You Care, So Why Am I Wasting My Time With This? Just Please Review And If I Don't Get Any Reviews, Than You Will Probably Only Get A Few More Chapters Becasue They Are Already Written.**


	11. Part III

**Part III**

* * *

 _The car took a big impact from the crash. Blood flew everywhere, and not just the little girl's blood. All of them, the spoiled brat, the nice rich girl, and the girl who had somewhat suceeded at her mission. The little girl's breath had suddenly stopped. No one noticed due to all of them on the verge of death. The small healer was the only one who was awake, just barley enough for her to look around._

 _She knew she had caused this, and she felt truly guilty. She sobbed a few times and she could feel only a little of energy to give her last gift to her sister. She knew she would die if she attempted to, but she felt like she owed it to her sister. She took a final breath and forced her hands into claws. She let out an energy beam seconds after her breathing stopped. She fell, her body limp, on the back seat. She had hoped that she had done her gift well, it had depended on her sister's life. The others had become to stir up, just in time for the fire to start. They all experienced the pain, the only thing that supported them now, what anchored them to the world._

 _The fire brought the girl to her senses. She stood up alert and saw the dancing flames. She led out a shreik and grabbed two unconcious bodies. One of them her soon to be dead sister. The other she was unsure of. She led them away from the fire, and carried her sister while running away from the fire. She left the other body a safe distance away from the fire._

 _She didn't stop running_ , _not until she had reached the last foot of land. She looked around, looking for a boat, but found nothing. She sat down and cried while her sister lay next to her, still bleeding. She didn't know what to do, or how to do it. She looked around and in the distance, she saw a boat figure. She waved her hand, so the waves would deliver her newly found boat. It took a while, due to the stormy wind and rain that had all of a sudden made her journey harder. The boat made a slow appearance but the girl knew it would at least have to do. Finally, at the snap of her fingers, the waves had fufilled a little in their own mission. The girl who controlled the ocean loaded her sister into the boat. She sat her, or much less, lay her on the floor of the wooden boat. It wasn't much but the girl knew it would have to do._

 _She looked around for something to row with but found nothing of help. She was frustrated with herself, as much as she wished to drown. She bowed down to the water so that her free hand made contact with the ocean water. She murmured words she didn't know she knew, much less speak them. She chanted her words of mystic while the waves responded to her soothing words. At first, nothing happened, then the boat was pushed by the waves the girl with the purple eyes had created out of nowhere. She smiled and continued to chant her unknown words. What would have taken hours to do in a normal boat ocurred just withen minutes. They were almost to the shore of the island. The girl could feel it._

 _In all of the exciment in her waves, she had gorgotten about her bleeding sister. She took her wet hand from the waves and huried to her sister. As her hand left the cold dark sea, the waves stopped. The girl cursed and went to her sister. She didn't see her chest fall or rise at all. She tried many things and knew she had to reach the island. She made contact again with the water and chanted her lifesaving words. It took a long while for the waves to respond but as they did, the girl forced all of her not yet wasted energy onto the waves. They pushed the little boat as fast as it could go. The gurl kept chanting her words as the little girl slowly_ _went away from the world. The girl who had been forcing the waves into what could be a tidal wave saw the island she had not been on for so long._

 _She smiled and forced the waves a little more. They were only minutes away when the girl relized that at the speed the boat was going at and seeing that she couldn't stop it, she worried that the boat would crash. She remembered when her hand had lost contact with the water, how everything slowly stopped. She retrieved her arm from the cold water. She went to her small sister and carried her in her arms. She was prepared. The waves diminished slowly and slowly. But just not really in time. The girl saw what would happen and jumped over the side of the boat. There were only about an interval of two seconds when the boat crashed into the cliffs. The girl with the blue hair who carried her little sister and swam to shore, struggling with only her feet to propel her. Her little sister was breathing just barley, the hollow that had taken a bite of her leg was no where near them fortunately. She was took breathing intervals of thirty seconds, scaring her older sister who had risked her life for her. If this failed, the girl who had the power over the waves would have all of this for nothing._

 _The older girl struggled with her sister, she was slowly loosing her strength. But she had to make it, for her sister. Whenever the girl closed her eyes to blink, she would be gone for a while. Her legs would still move, but her mind would have been elsewhere. The little girl struggled many times by trying to speak to her older sister. And many times she struggled with faliure. She barely had enough oxygen in her body for her heart to function, how could she expect to speak a whole sentance much less a word._

 _The older girl made it to the beach where she remembered they had swum. She smiled, but the memory of how much more she had to run. She sighed and smiled down at her sister, who she cradled in her arms. She quickly dropped the smile at the sight of the blood all over her sister's legs and basically everywhere. She grew determined and ran through the trees she recongize. But the girl wuickly grew tired. She slowed down a bit and the side of the bog made her feel better. She ran faster, which is too say she jogged. She was familiar with the trees and she couldn't help but smile. But as she neared the house and onto the porch, with a knock, she colapsed onto the wooden floor. She slowly closed but not before seeing the door open infront of her._

* * *

 _He heard a knock on the door. He didn't understand who would be knocking at such an hour. He got up from where he had been seated and went to the front of the house. He slowly turned the knob and saw two bloody bodies. He was horrified by the scene but recongised one of the the bodies. He knew it was the girl with the power to control water and the little body that was in her arms must have been the sister she had so desperatley been searching for._

 _The boy dressed too formally called for the headmistress. He called from the door way and the woman who took care of her wards rushed down. She was shocked and had blood shot eyes. She looked at the scene where she had heard the boy yell for her. She staggered back and asked the boy what had happened. He told her that he had heard the knock of the door and had gone to awnser it. He also told her that he had reconised the girl as the girl who had fled to London._

 _At some point during the boy's explanation, the girl who repeated things had wandered into view. She skipped and twirled to the boy but stopped in mid-twirl when she viewd the bloody bodies. She was confused as to who they were. The headmisstress asked of both of her wards help. At first the girl who echoed the things people said shook her head as if declining. She was scared, but the boy explained to her that they were on the verge of death. As if nothing mattered anymore, she swooped down and carried the small girl, while the boy and the headmisstress carried the girl with the long blue hair. The bodies were carjed into the headmisstress' study where they were laid in the ever comfy chairs. The headmisstress directed the two wards to help assist her. They both agreed and were set to work. The little girl was the one who needed the most attention since she had almost lost her leg, crashed, and wasted the last of her energy. The headmisstress declared the little girl with brown hair was in a coma, she also declared the the older girl was just unconscious for the energy she had used. The two kids sighed in relief while the girl with blonde hair echoed what was said._

 _They tried to work on the little girl some more, or what could be done at the least. The headmisstress tried to get her breathing to a steady beat, but failed numerous times. On the last attempt she decided to do, she gave the girl some kind of medicine. But in the works of it, the girl's heart failed one las time._

* * *

 _He was carried out of the fire by the girl. He was unconcious though. He didn't know what had happened, but when he saw the burning car and saw his sister was no where to be seen, he dove to see a burning corpse. He was in shock, he wanted to cry, he was scared, he missed his sister. He stood still, mouth hanging. He looked at the burning car and cursed at the wind. He didn't know how to get back to London, and his family was to evacuate the city in a few hours. He wondered what his parents would do when he came back. Would they cry for his corpse of a sister? He sighed and kicked dirt into the blazing fire. He walked away into who knows where._

 **A/N: I Will Continue This Story Becasue Of All The Revjews I Got. I Was Really Convinced Nobody Cared About This Story! I Am Starting A New FanFiction Soon, And I Have Left A Few Clues Of The Main Character In Future Chapters, Actually Chapter Sixteen. I Have Decided To Release The Next Chapter Early(Meaning This One) Becasue Of All The Positive Feedback I Got. If You Really Want The Next Chapter Early, Than All You Guys Have To Do Is Review. If I get Five More Reviews On This Chapter, Than I Will Release It As Soon As Possible. If Not, Well Just Wait Until This Friday/Saturday. Good Luck Guys! And I Would Like To Thank Those Of You Who Reviewed! I Love All Of You The Most. Not That There Are Favorites Or Any Thing! Please Review And Click The, " Follow/Favorite" Button! And Speaking Of Favorite Stories, I Would Like To Thank The Only Person Who Really Cared Enough To Favorite This Story. I Love All Of You!**

 **-Me**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

 **POV Lori**

* * *

I had a dream. But it felt like reality. I felt like it had happened before, and I knew it did. It was the day my life changed forever. This is how it went:

 _November 9, 1936_

 _San Francisco, California_

 _I woke up with my hair matted. The sun shone in my blue room. It had always been my favorite color. Since I could ever remember it had taken me by storm. I yawned and arose from my bed. I stretched my limbs and smiled. I ran up to my window and waved over to Mrs. Nickly. "Hello ! 'Aint it a lovely morning?" She smiled kindly and nodded. "How are you doing Lassie?" She asked. I rolled my eyes with a smile and reminded her." I'm Lori, Mrs. Nickly! Lassie is next door to you." I called out pointing to the black haired girl. "Good morning to the both of ya'. " She greeted us. I waved back and closed my window and drew the aquamarine curtains closed._

 _I twirled to my locked closet and pulled on the door. "_ _The door's seem locked again." I whispered while I retrieved the key from my jewelry box. I opened it and took out my dress. It was a black dress that resembled a tanktop on the top, while the bottom reached a little above my knees. A sundress. It was perfect for the day awaiting me._

 _I raced down the stairs of the house and found my mother sipping the rare coffee." Hello mother." I said to her while sitting down. She nodded kept drinking the good smelling stuff. My mother wasn't much for conversations. Not if you were a child. My six year old sister wandered into the room. She was skinny and her hair straight. She wore a simple dress. Nothing much to it. My father had dressed her. If my mother were to dress her, she would look like the dresses that were worn in the 1910's. But if my father dressed her, she would wear the first thing he saw in her closet._

 _I ate the breakfast that Miranda, the cook, and served me. "Thank you Miranda!" I squealed while my mother glared at me. Miranda gave me a worried look and I could see barely a hint of a "thank you" smile. "Lori! Don't talk to the servants." My mother scolded. I nodded and continued with my breakfast. I ate slowly, too excited to eat and get the hiccups. I stood up and told my mother of my plans. "Come home before dinner, Lori" she called after me when I ran out the door._

 _I skipped past house after house passing Lassie's as well. I made my way down the road to the pier. It amazed me. The water wasn't really clear, or blue, but it was my ocean. And I it's owner, or so I didn't know at the time I was peculiar. I skipped and made it to the sandy parts, I saw Josie. I waved but she didn't look at me. I was confused, she always smiled. I ran up to her and saw what she was looking at. The shipwreck. I was confused at first, but looking closer I relized who's boat it was. Jared's. I looked at Josie, tears stained her tan skin. "Josie, it's okay. I'm sure your brother is around here some where." She shook her head and said," No Lori. That's Jared's boat. He only uses it at this hour. Lori he died." She pointed to a bit of red in the ocean, and a missing limb, Oh God! She began to sob and I hugged my best friend. "Nothing wrong with crying. I can asure you he isn't dead. Come on let's look for him." I said to her as I snapped my fingers and waved to the shipwreck. As my hands moved the waves did as well. I was puzzled, the wind wasn't strong enough to make the effort of moving them._

 _Josie looked at me, her expression looking confused and some how hurt. "Um... I'm sure it's just a wierd coincidence." I assured her not believing myself. I waved my hands again and saw the waves mimicked it again. "Uh...?.." was all that I could manage. Josie looked at me with a disgusted look. "Oh... there goes Robert!" I said trying to save myself from the hate. "Hello ladies. What's up with Josie?" He asked as he saw the tears that painted her copper skin. "I don't know, why don't you ask Lori!" She yelled with a sob and ran off._

 _"What was that about?" Robert asked me. I tried to speak but found only failure. Instead of the words that deserved to be spoken, I pointed at the boat. The hull facing the blue sky. He seemed to be confused, then with eyes wide he spoke the words that I should have said," Rest in peace Jared." I nodded and blew a kiss out to the ocean, the waves once again copying the motion of my body. Robert seemed to notice so and asked how I had done the "magic trick". "It's not a trick, Robert!" I said to my friend. "Than what was it Lolly?" He asked me. He always did that, pretend to to get my name wrong in an attempt to annoy me._

 _"I don't know, I'm not quite sure of what that was. But now Josie thinks I killed Jared. What's wrong with me?! Oh Robert I move my body and the ocean dose the same thing. Tell me why I'm wrong!" I yelled at him. He stared at me as if I had gone mad which I think I had. " If it's one thing my dad taught me was that you never tell a women she's wrong, or what she's doing wrong. That's why mom left him." He said to me. "I'm sorry Robert, truly I am. I understand, but please wont you help me?" I said. He shrugged and nodded. "I have to go though, meet me at my house tomorrow at eleven." I said taking off. He waved me off with a confused smile and I trotted back home._

 _I skipped into the kitchen and found my mother and father speaking. " I don't-" They stopped talking when they saw me in the doorway. "Hello dear, why back so early?" My mother asked looking at the clock that was hung in the kitchen. "Jared died and something wierd happened. It was like the waves obeyed me or somethin' like that!" I said amazed while my mother looked as pale as a ghost. "What happened mother?"I asked curiously. "Nothing Lori, but why don't you accompany me to the cellar." She said a little too cheerfully. I nodded my head while she stood up to fill a crystal bowl with water. She led me down the many stairs and opened the door. She took one of the lamps from the many shelves that hung on the plain walls. She turned it on and instructed me to put my hand over the bowl._

 _As the obedient child I was, I did so. "Now, Lori. Why don't you give a small command to the water." She chuckled nervously. I did so and_ _whispered with a smile," Wont you thrash in the bowl?" The water did as I had told it to and my mother dropped it, it broke into tiny beautiful glass pieces. My mother slapped me to the floor full of glass and yelled at me. "You little-" she could have said worse if my father had not come in to my rescue, or as I thought was to punish me even more at the time. " Leave the monster be." He told her, pity for me in his eyes. My mother tried to slap me even more, but had only managed kicks and a few punches before my dad had to drag her from the room._

 _He slammed the door and left me there, bleeding and crying._

* * *

After the dream, it made me think of what happened the day I had left home, so I thought and longed for the pain that it had caused me, to be cured.

 _About 3 years later..._

 _San Francisco, California._

 _It had been years since I had been locked in the cellar, it was a horrible experience. Miranda was the only person I had seen in those years. My parents wouldn't alow me much food, and over time I had become so skinny, my ribs could be seen through the dress I had worn every single day. My parents would only give me an apple and a glass of water every two weeks. But what they hadn't relized was that the old dumbwaiter was still working. So early every morning, I would ride in it to the kitchen and Miranda would give me the day's meal._

 _Eventually, the meals stopped coming big due that my parents were noticing a lot of food was being consumed. And then, a few weeks ago, they stopped coming. My parents had discovered what was going on so they got rid of Miranda. It was quite sad though. My father made sure I wasn't able to use the dumbwaiter anymore and I was cut out from the rest of the house._

 _Then, one faithful day, my parents had opened the cellar door. They treated me like nothing had happened the last few years and even let me bathe. When I was clean enough and my blood cleaned away, I was sat at the table and told that I would be leaving for Wales. "God had awnsered my prayers!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My mother glared at me and I asked," When do I leave?" My mother and father were surprised and I went to my old room to get my suitcase ready._

* * *

"I think she's coming to us Miss Peregrine." A girl's voice echoed in my head. "I think so too Cindy." A voice I somehow reconized said. It sounded like... Horace! But where was I? Had I made it? I wondered many things but what I questioned most was _Who is Cindy?_ I opened my eyes to see three people. Miss Peregrine, Horace, and a blonde girl. "Headmisstress?" I asked still in the daze from my nightmare of a flashback. "Yes Lori." She said, pity in her voice. "Did I make it?" I asked sounding sober. "Yes you did, child." She said, clearly hiding something. "Where are the rest of them?" I asked. "Sleeping, some of them awake worrying about you." She said calmly. "Really? I thought nobody cared about me. I'm sorry for sneaking out." I said, my voice sounding dreamy. I was tired. "Well we do care for you Lori, and some of us most." She said looking to a pile of clothes sitting in one of the seats. " Millard?" I asked. The pile of clothes moved with a jolt and moved over to me. "She's alive." He whisperd to himself. "Yeah. It's glad to be me." I said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" I asked the others. "Four in the morning, dear." Came the girl's voice. "And may I ask who this is?" I asked. "That's Cindy Preston." Horace said. "Oh, nice to meet you Cindy." I said cheerfully. "And that's Echo." Horace said blushing, pointing to a girl in the corner of the room who looked exactly like Cindy. "They look similar." I said stupidly. Millard laughed and so did I. "Now can someone tell me where my sister is?" All signs of laughter died down, and in its place was an eeire silence. "Lori... Charlotte's... she's gone." My whole world collapsed. I heard a yell and seconds later, relized it was mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooooo, I Am Now Relizing That Once I Am Done With This Story, I Will Have To Start A New One. So I Am Making A Poll. Go To My Profile And Please Vote. And Those Of You Who Want To Take Place In This But Sadly Can't Because It Is Only For Members, You Can Vote For The Choices In Reviews. I Am Also Going To Update Whenever I Feel Like It Though If I Don't Post Any Chapter Before Friday, I Will Stick To The Normal Schedule. Please Read On! Don't Forget To Vote In The Reviews Or In My Poll. Click The Favorite/Follow Button. And Please Review. If You Want The Next Chapter Faster I Will Update Earlier Than When I Feel Like It And Friday, I Just Need Five More Review On This Chapter. Please Continue With Your Support!**

 **Currently, The Choices Are:**

 **We Never Told (Hunger Games One-Shot)**

 **Tiger Lillies( Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. Sequel To "Invisible Love")**

 **Sane( Percy Jackson And The Olympians. It Sort Of Ties With "Invisible Love")**

 **What Pains Me Makes Me Weaker( Hunger Games One-Shot)**

 **I Belong( Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children One-Shot)**

 **Mystic Danger( Percy Jackson And The Olympians/HOO)**

 **Every Tear-soaked Memory( Percy Jackson And The Olympians/HOO)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13**

 **POV Millard**

* * *

I had been woken up complaining, but when I was told something was the matter with Lori, I had to be awake. I rushed down to the bird's study and found her laying on the floor. Lori was covered in blood. It looked like a murderer scene. The only difference was that there wasn't a murderer on the loose. "What happened?" I asked. "...happened?" Echo repeated. She was tending to the little girl who's leg looked mauled. Charlotte. Lori was unconcious though. I knew that but by looking at her sister, I knew she might be dead in a few minutes. "We found them like this outside the door." Horace said. "...the door." Echo whispered while her face turned dark. She waved for us to come over and I saw what she meant. "Is she... dead?" I asked. "...dead" She confirmed. "What do we do now?" I asked Miss Peregrine. "There's nothing to do for the poor soul. Just how will we tell her." She said signaling to Lori.

There was a knock at the door and Echo went to open it. Cindy was there. "Echo I woke up and you weren't there. What's- oh god." She said as she saw the whole thing. "Who are they?" She asked kneeling down next to dead Charlotte. "Charlotte and Lori Crystalation." I awnsered. "Miss Peregrine, do you think a hollow got her?" Horace asked. There wasn't an awnser, so she must have thought it. My eyelids were closing, so I made my way towards one of the chairs and let myself slip away from the nightmare.

* * *

"Millard?" She asked. I woke up and moved closer to her. "She's alive." I whispered to myself. "Yeah, it's glad to be me." She said sarcastically. "What time is it?" She asked us. "Four in the morning, dear." Cindy awnsered. "And may I ask who this is?" She said."That's Cindy Preston." Horace said. "Oh, nice to meet you Cindy." She said cheerfully. "And that's Echo." Horace said, pointing to Echo in the corner of the room."They look similar." She said.I laughed and so did everyone else. "Now can someone tell me where my sister is?" All signs of laughter died down, and in its place was an eeire silence. "Lori... Charlotte's... she's gone." She looked shocked, like her word had just somehow burst into flames right in front of her. She was screaming hysterically now. I tried calming her down, before she woke everybody in the whole house. "Lori it's okay. We'll talk about this." I said. She was sobbing, tears coming out of her purple eyes. "No! She can't be dead." She yelled.

Miss Peregrine closed the door and had us all sit away from her. "She needs some space, this is a traumatic experience for her." We all nodded and when she relised that she was still having an epeisode, she had us wait outside the study. "We're gonna listen right?" Cindy asked. We all nodded and pressed our ears to the door. "It's no use, the door is too thick." I said. The only thing we _could_ hear was her screams. We nodded and sat there, our backs pressed to the wall. "What do you think is going on, I can still hear her yelling and all I'm saying is that I want to sleep." Horace complained. "Then go to sleep." Cindy said. "But I want to know what happens." He said. "Then stick around." She said. "...stick around." Echo said blushing a little. We waited a while and we grew bored.

"What should we do while we wait?" Cindy asked. Echo beamed and her sister spoke for her. "Would you rather. Okay, you actually have to do this, would you rather... eat a rat or ten live spiders." We were silent for a while, Echo holding up one finger. "Why a rat?" Cindy asked. There was silence and she nodded. "Millard, Horace? Which one?" Horace looked disgusted and refused to awnser. I didn't want to awnser but then something occured to me. " I pick 'or' " Cindy sighed and Horace said," I pick 'or' as well." She shook her head and said, " We'll pass this one. Next." She said pointing to me. I thought for a while and said," Would you rather climb out of a window and fall or fall off a ladder?" We all picked climbing out a window, so we raced to the one at the end of the hall. "Who first?" Horace asked. "Millard should do it since he thought of it." Cindy said. "...thought of it." Echo said agreeing. I sighed and slowly made my way out the house. I lost grip of it and fell in a bush of flowers. "Cindy you go next since you said I should go first." I yelled to the second story window. "Do I have to fall as well?" She asked. "Yes." I awnsered as I wanted to take revenge. She sighed and in one swift movement she climed out and floated down. "That's not fair, you used your ability." I said annoyed. "There aren't any rules, are they?" She asked me with a smirk.

Horace whispered something to Echo and she nodded. They both climbed out the window and hugged as they fell in the bushes as well. "Okay, Horace you're next." Cindy said. He paused and stood up from the ground. "Would you rather jump into a big pool of mud, or have kitchen duty for a month. "Mud." I said. Cindy picked mud as well but Echo held up two fingers. "Then jump in the filthy mud." He said, pointing to a bucket of water. Cindy and I sighed and splashed the water in dirt. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand. We jumped into the mud, Cindy slipping and for that causing me to fall into the mud as well. "Eww.." She said while laughing. "You got something there." Cindy said, pointing to my sleeve with a fist full of the mud. "You have something there too." I told her while rubbing mud on her pale face. She gasped and pushed me into the dirt." What was that for?" I said, spitting mud out of my mouth. "You guys are animals." Horace told us. "Don't be such a wuss." Cindy said. "I am not one!" He yelled. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Then why don't you join us." Cindy told him.

He seemed to consider this and took his coat off. He walked over to us, Cindy grabbing his hand and pulling him in. "Don't trust a blonde they said. And what do I do?" Horace said angrily. "Well, at least you proved you ain't a wuss. And ain't you blonde too?" Cindy said shrugging. "Sure." He said. Echo held a hand over her mouth and burst out laughing. "What's so funny, blonde?" Horace smirked at her. Echo pointed at the mud all over us and smiled. She took a few steps back and started to run. A running start, she was about to jump into the mud. "Echo n-" We tried saying but she had already dove in. We were now covered in a new coat of mud. "Echo." Horace grumbled. "Echo." She shrugged, an apoligizing gesture. "Wait... what about the screams? You think she stopped?" Cindy asked pointing to the window. "Well the bird's gonna be upset by us tracking mud in." Horace said. " So?" Cindy said. "It's just mud." Horace glared at her and said," It isn't just mud." He told her. "Oh... really?" Cindy said while grabbing a fist full of the mud. She smeared it all over his face while Echo and I laughed. "You're right blonde, it is just mud. Dirty and muddy." He said slowly.

"Children?" Miss Peregrine called. "Busted." I whispered. "Children?" Echo repeated without thinking. "We're going to be in trouble anyways. We may as well face her." I said admitting defeat. "It's not over yet Millard." Cindy said running off. She climbed up a tree and looked at us, signaling to do the same. And we did, not wanting to get caught. We all hid in the same big tree as Cindy, waiting until the cover was clear. "Millard?!" I heard Lori yell. "Lori!" I yelled back, earning many glares from the rest of us. And then I saw her, running to our tree. She looked fine, her hair brushed and the blood washed away. "What are you doing up a tree... matter of speaking what are all of you doing in a tree. And covered in mud, I might expect it for the rest of you but Horace? I never thought I'd live to see this." She was laughing, almost back to how she was. " The blonde called me a wuss." He responded embarressd. "Nice choice of words." She said nodding with an approval. "Back to my question, what up with the tree?" We looked at eachother until I retold everything.

* * *

"How dose a game get you all covered in mud again?" She asked. "It's a vicious game." I replied. "Any ways, Miss Peregrine is looking for the lot of you. Wanted to talk she did." And with that, Lori walked away. "She seems nice." Cindy said while hopping of the branch she had been perched on. "She is." I whispered dreamily. I tried climbing down the tree but instead fell on my back. "Ow." I said as the others laughed. "Ow." Echo whispered. We all made it down the tree and inside. "Well let's face it, we tracked mud in." Cindy said sighing. We walked inside the bird's study and stood there, while she looked at us. "Why are you all covered in mud?" She asked us. "...mud." Echo shyed away. "Headmisstress, if I may _I'm_ not covered in mud." And it was true. Cindy had cleaned it off. We glared at Cindy and Miss Peregrine spoke. "Well I just wanted to thank you all for helping and I'm sure Miss Crystalation thanks you all as well. And as for the mud, have fun in kitchen duty for a week." She then stood up and whispered," Clean yourselves up." And she disappeared out the door. Lori sat there, twirling her hair with two fingers. "Thank you." She whispered and walked to her room.

* * *

After getting the mud off we all stayed awake. "It ain't as if we gonna sleep two more hours and then wake up." Cindy complained as she braided her sister's hair. "And we got to be at the kitchen early to help." I said discouraged. "...to help." Echo pointed to her sister. "Fine. I'll help as well." And we sat there, wanting to sleep and yet not wanting to at the same time. Minutes later we heard footsteps and saw Lori had come to join us. Her face was stained with tears. "Oh. I thought no body was here. I best be going." She was about to walk off when my voice stopped her. "Why don't you stay. We only got a little while left and then you can have it to yourself." She nodded and sat by me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What did you all do without me?" She asked. "I was miserable." I said. "We wandered by." Cindy said. "And I tailored my clothes like always." Horace said. "And what did you do?" Cindy asked. I glared at her but of course she couldn't see it. " I- I did many stuff. I almost got killed, twice. And, I saw my sister for the last time. I also killed many things." She covered her face with her coat sleeves. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Tell us please." Cindy said. She shook her head at first, trying to ignore us. But we pryed to much.

"Fine! But I'll tell you all after breakfast at the beach." She said and we relised we had to leave for kitchen duty. We stood up and walked over to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14**

 **POV Millard**

* * *

Breakfast went slow, I was waiting for Lori to tell what had happened. When she was done with eating, and I was done as well, we walked outside and sat in the shade. "Will you tell me now?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled," If you tell me how old you are." I hesitated, wanting to know what happened and yet not wanting to reveal my age. "Fifteen." I awnsered. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at me differently. "I thought you were like thirteen or fourteen, not fifteen." She giggled and I asked again, "Tell me what happened." She shrugged and out of nowhere, Echo and Cindy appeared.

"Yes please tell." Cindy said. "...tell." Echo repeated. "Okay. May I just ask what makes you both peculiar?" Lori asked. Cindy smiled and responded. " I can manipulate air and teleport. And have you wondered why my sister never speaks? She echoes, which was a great coincidence since her name is Echo." Lori nodded, impressed.

"...Echo!" Echo said brightly. I was getting bored, Lori was about to tell us when Horace shows up. "You're late." I said, my eyes on Lori. "Okay. So alot happened, and it's my story to tell, so stop interrupting and let me speak." She said annoyed.

* * *

 **If you want to, you can skip until you see the next line since Lori will be retelling what happened in previous chapters...**

* * *

" So it started with the night I left, which wasn't really long ago. I remember I left you a note Millard. I just hope you forgive me for not taking you along. But as it said, it was a personal thing. A family thing. And so I was about to leave when Emma stopped me. She asked where I was going and I told her I had to find my sister. She understood and let me go. So I walked to the dock, there were no boats except for a man with big glasses. He let me ride in his boat to the mainland, but what I didn't relize then was that he was a wight. It was the early morning when we reached the mainland. I asked people for directions but they ran away from me, it must've been my hair and eyes that made 'em run.

I walked on and kept asking until I ran into Mark. He was really surprised to see me, because of my blue hair and purple eyes. I asked him if he could take me to the train station. He agreed and we walked on. We talked and when I saw Charlotte I ditched Mark. I ran and almost got stopped by soldiers. It was really scary, so I jumped on the train. It was a stupid thing to do really. And I kind of regret it now if you ask me. So I tried to hide but I was eventually found by a girl, Victoria. She was very helpful, and she had a brother, his name was Victorian. He was annoying as hell. And he hated me too, so no hard feelings on him.

Victoria did my hair and we talked. Then, the train got stopped by soldiers. I was scared as hell, I had a feeling that they were trying to get me. So I asked Victoria for something that could cover my hair, so that if there was a chance the soldiers didn't recognize me. They soldiers went through the whole train car, interrogating us. Then they left and we were able to breath again. Victorian was really mad at me. He said really horrible things.

Victoria told him off though. And a few hours later we made it to London. I tried to fjnd my sister, but I was put into a cab that drove to Victoria's manor. And as soon as the cab pulled out, I saw my sister. I was a little furious, to have my sister so close and yet not able to reach her. I asked to be driven back but it never happened. So the cab got there and a lot of stuff happened.

So I had made a plan to sneak out of their manor, make it to the train staion and search for Charlotte, may she rest in peace. I walked onto the stairs, almost made it to them to be exact, and got pulled away. I was hurt a couple times, blood all over me. The people who had captufed me were wights. Then Victorian helped me escape and a lot of stuff later, the wights were chasing Victorian, Victoria, and myself. I drove a car and ran over multiple things, I found my sister on the road, she was bleeding. I cried, but she was a bit alive. Almost, if it weren't for me she could still be a bit alive. I guess I wasn't paying attention, but I crashed the car into a tree I think. A fire started, I only dragged two bkdies from the wreck, my sister and I don't know who. It was awful and... and.." She stood frim where she had been seated and ran, tears in her eyes.

"That poor girl." I said as I ran after her. She didn't stop running until she climbed up a few trees near the bog."Come down from there!" I yelled. She wouldn't awnser, only sobbed. "Lori get down." I said a little more sternly. " She shook her head and I sighed. "If you won't climb down, I'll climb up." And I did, grabbing the branches. I took one in my hand and it snapped and I fell to the ground. I heard a small giggle from above and saw Lori looking down. "Will you climb down?" I asked. She frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid of heights, can't climb down." I sighed and climbed up again. I reached a few branches away from Lori and asked her, calmly, to grab the hand I had extended for her.

"I am a bit scared." She whispered. "It's okay, I got you." She took my hand and I slowly made my way down the tree. On the last available branch I jumped off with Lori in my arms. She looked calm, alart from the tears still staining her cheecks. "Thanks." She whispered and bowed. "Any time." I smiled. "Should we make our way back?" She nodded, I grabbed for her hand but she pulled away. "The horror's not yet, Mill. " She rubbed at her cheecks but not before one more made its way down her pale skin.

We walked back to the house, Lori keeping queit. "Are you okay?" I asked. She smiled up to me and nkdded. "Sure?" I asked. She nodded and kept her eyes on the trees. When we got to the house, she broke free of the hand I had kept close to her's and walked up the stairs to her room. I followed her to her room, Olive was there. "You mad it!" She squealed. Lori nodded, Olive must have not seen her at breakfast. "But where is your sister?" Olive asked. Lori sighed and sat at her bed, I saw next to her as well. "She's in heaven, now." Lori whispered. Olive looked confused at first and then seemed to relise what she meant.

"It's okay, really." Olive went to hug her. Lori hugged her back, her breathing uneven. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. She shook her head and whispered things, she did this strange thing with her hand. She stood up to the small desk and sat in the chair. She set her arm flat on it, and with her other hand, held it a few inches away while circling over it. It seemed to relax her, and her hand seemed to go from tensed to relaxed. I was worried for her, afraid she had gone a little bit mad. How could she not? Her sister had died and she couldn't do anything to help her.

"Lori, are you going to be okay? Do you want us to, maybe, leave you be in this room." She nodded and I took Olive outside the door. I looked and her and nodded, closing the door. "She dosen't quite look okay. Is she really alright?" Olive asked me. "She says she is but I don't believe her." Olive shrugged and we waited outside the door. After a few minutes she opened the door and declared that she felt better. "What will we do for your birthday?" Olive asked her. Lori shook her head and said," I don't celebrate it. It brings back...memories."She smiled sweetly while I asked," When is your birthday?" She looked at her shkes and said," December twenty-fourth." I nodded and Lori said," Just please don't mention it. Not anybody, you have to pinky swear it." We nodded and did swear on it with our pinkies, mine hard to find thouhh. But behind my back I was crossing my fingers.

Lori thanked us by nodding, she told us she needed rest and closed the door. Olive asked " Millard, can we do something for her birthday?" I nodded and whispered things so no one else could hear.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay Guys, So I Guess I Should Make This Quick. I Don't Want To Disappoint Anyone, But I have Decided What My Next Story Will Be. It Is Called Sane. "Sane" Is About A Girl Named Ridley(To Those Of You Who love Lori, She Has A Connection To Her So Need Not To Worry About Tiger Lillies. BTW This Is In The Percy Jackson Fandom But Don't Worry, It contains Elements From MPHFPC ) Cortez. I Have Posted A Preview Of Three Chapters On That Story, It Is Currently On Hold But If You All Love It So Much I Will Post One More Chapter. The Release Date Of The Rest Of That Story Will Be The Day After I Post The Epilogue For This Story. Please Do Me The Favoe Of Reviewing On That Story. It Will Mean A Lot To Me And You Will Earn A Shout-out From Me. I Will Post It On The Next Chapter.**

 **I Also Want To Start, Question Of The Week. I Am So Excited About This I Don't Know Why Though. Anyways, I Have A Question. What Do You Think Of Lori? I Want Your Honest Opinion On This Please. I Won't Chew You Out Or Anything Like That. It's Just A Simple Question. I Have Many Surprises In Store So Read On, Review, And Make Sure To Click The Follow/Favorite Button. Oh, And One More Question. What Did You Think Of Chatlotte's Death? Anyways I Love All Of You And I Hope To See You All Soon. I Am Sorry To Say This But, Only A Few More Chapters To The End Of This Story! I Love You All!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 15**

 **POV Lori**

* * *

 **December 24th: Lori Crystalation's Birthday**

* * *

I sighed as Millard took my hand and led me through the dark house. He had blind folded me and made me promise not to look. My American friends had left the day before my sister had died, secretly I was relieved. I just hoped Millard hadn't done anything for me as I had asked but it was hard to think he wouldn't. This would be my first birthday away from home, and I just wanted to be alone. I had gotten used to not celebrating it at all, and it was fine by me. I just don't like to celebrate it, memories of my past years have swallowed my sane mind, or what was left of it to be exact. I wasn't mad, just traumatized. And it had felt like that for years now.

"Ow." I whispered as my foot banged on a piece of furniture. " Almost there." Millard said. He had been telling me this many times now, so I didn't know what to believe. "We're here." Millard announced as he untied the blindfold. I wasn't surprised at all, we were in the dark dining room. "May I go suffer somewhere else please?" I asked him but he shook his head. Millard wore a sharp, elegant suit. I myself looked at what I was wearing, just some blouse and pants. I didn't wear the dresses I was given anymore, just grew bored of them. Of being lady-like. I wore simple clothing, just what I had always wanted. Then I heard people say," Happy birthday Lori!" And that's when I looked around. The lights were on. Almost everybody was here, and I meant almost. I covered my face with my hands and turned away from them.

"She doesn't seem to like it at all." Emma said. Memories came into my head, the way they always did when I remembered the bad things. I sighed and walked out of the room, not even bothering to thank them all. "What happened?" Millard asked as he tried to keep pace with me. I was walking up the stairs now, sprinting up them to be exact. "I told you I didn't want anything like that." I said. "Are you sure? Not even after all we had to do." He asked a little hurt. I turned to face him, he was a little bit taller than me though. "It's not that I don't like it, I really do appreciate it. But I lost all hope on my birthdays long ago, they just don't interest me. It's just one more year alive to you, but to me, to me it's one less year until I meet my fate. And I do not wish for it to be that way. I stopped looking at them as fun, now they just make me feel like I'll soon be a corpse in a graveyard." Millard sighed and said," Will you at least... pretend you like it." I nodded and said," I never said I hated it. It's quite lovely but at least let me wear something proper." Before he could respond to me I ran to my room and dressed in a light blue dress that fell below the knee.

* * *

I walked into the dining room and took a seat. "How old are you today?" Claire asked me. " Thirteen." I answered politely. "Congratulations Lori." Cindy walked up to me. She shook my hand and so did her sister. I smiled, embarrassed by all the attention I was getting. " What did you do on previous birthdays?" Bronwyn at some point in the celebration asked me.

" Cry." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I was locked in a basement and it really isn't pleasant, trust me."

"Who would do that to you?" She asked.

" My demon parents." I answered while eating a spoonful of soup.

I was congratulated many times it started to annoy me dearly. "Happy birthday Lori!" Millard drew me aside from the other kids. "Thank you." I answered a little bitterly. "Don't be bitter, I got you a present." He drew a box from one of the suit's pockets. He put it in the palm of my hand and said," Open it." I opened the small box and peered inside of it. Inside was a beautiful seahorse pin. "Millard!" I smiled, I hugged him and he embraced me as well. "I love it!" I cried into his suit. "Thank you ever so much." I was crying tears of joy.

"You are very welcome ma'am" He kissed my cheek. I took the pin from it's box and pinned it to the strap of my dress. "How dose it look?" I asked him. "Beautiful." He answered and kissed the tip of my nose. I hugged him and we went to join the others. "How's it going?" Olive asked me. "It's starting to be one of the best days of my life." I told her. She smiled and wandered somewhere else. "Are you happy now? That I tricked you?" I looked at Millard and smiled. "Happy birthday Lori." Hugh and Fiona came to me. "Thank you both."I answered. Fiona handed me flowers and I said," Thank you so much. "It's from the both of us." "Then thank you both." They smiled and they walked off.

"People are so nice to me today." I pointed out to Millard. "Why wouldn't they?" He asked. "I really don't know." I admitted. I yawned and said," I'm gonna go hit the hay." Millard nodded and I walked me to my room. I put on my nightgown and pulled the covers over my head. "Happy birthday Lori." I whispered. And as those words were let out, my eyes closed and I slept.

* * *

I woke up and dressed in simple clothes, just a blouse and some pants. I felt kind of free, no one was telling me what to wear or do. I didn't even bother to brush my hair, it was okay anyways. I walked into the dining room and sat in one of the chairs. The room was empty and it was actually okay. I smiled, but felt no different than the day before yesterday. I was thirteen years old. Lori Crystalation has been alive for that long. I laughed and heard a shift of movement close to me. "Hello." I whispered to them. I looked back to see Echo. She smiled and sat next to me. "Hello." She said.

"What's up?" I asked, forgetting about her peculiarness. "...up." she said.

 _Nothing, and you Lori?_

" Oh God! What was that?!" I yelled. Echo giggled and said," ...was that." I looked at her, suspiciously.

 _I can look through your memories and talk into minds, it makes up for only echoing._

I nodded and said,"I feel violated then." She giggled. "So..." I said. "I got nothing good to say." "...to say." Echo sighed. "Dose it bother you, to echo?" I asked. "...echo." She replied, nodding. " Do you sometimes wish you didn't echo?" I ask. She nodded her head but said nothing.

 _Do you want to talk via mind?_

" I can do that?"

 _Yes_

 _AMAZING!_

 _That's what Millard said about it. What did he give you for your birthday?_

 _A seahorse pin, it was quite beautiful._

 _I helped him with it._

 _You did? Oh than you deserve credit for it, thank you._

 _You're very welcome._

 _How did you help him with it?_

 _I made it, he just told me what to make. He had the idea, but I was the one who made it come true._

 _Awww. Thank you Echo._

 _You're welcome Lori. Can I ask something of you?_

 _Sure._

 _Can I look through your memories? I have nothing else of a hobby._

 _You mean you haven't seen them yet? I thought you had. Sure._

Then there was absolute silence. Echo closed her eyes, I hadn't any idea why. I waited for a few minutes and then she opened them.

 _You're life is very interesting. I really cannot believe what your parents did to you. At least you get to live here now._

 _Thank you, Echo._

Echo smiled and waved goodbye. I did the same and hummed. I grew bored and went outside, thinking soon people would come down for breakfast. I sat against one if the trees and closed my eyes. I sighed and let my mind drift away.

* * *

"Hello. I am Catalina." A girl's voice startled me out of my sleep. I opened my purple eyes and saw a blonde girl, around ten she was. " Hello, Catalina." I said back. The girl had gray eyes and wore a navy blue dress. Around her neck she wore what looked like a rope. She also looked sleep deprived. "Are you Lori Crystalation?" She asked me. Her voice sounded raspy. I nodded and she took something from a small bag she tied around her waist. "Mark has told me to deliver these invitations." She said handing me one. In careful hand writing my name was written on it. "What ever for?" I asked. She shrugged and said," He just told me to deliver them. By any chance do you know anybody by the name of Emily Stuart?" I shook my head and Catalina walked off.

"Why was she wearing a rope necklace?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I hadn't really known the owner of the voice, and I was glad due to what people said about him. "I don't know! I don't even know the girl." I said to Enoch. He scared me sometimes, the way he would creep up on you. The way he brought the dead back to life, it scared me.

"Why would you even ask?" I interrogated him. He shrugged and I stood up to get away. I went back inside and saw that breakfast must have ended because plates were already being cleared. I sat in one of the empty chairs and opened the invitation.

It read:

 _The Morganstar Family Gladly Invites You To Their Annual New Years Eve Party._

 _You May Bring Along With You Three Guests. The Party Will Take Place 8:00 p.m._

 _On December 31st_

 _Please Wear Proper Attire And Show Up On Time._

 _Thank You, For Your Consideration._

 _-The Morganstar Family_

This was one of the first fancy parties I had ever been invited to. "Who are you going to invite?" Millard asked. I looked back and saw nothing. "Millard! You scared me. And I haven't thought of it really. I may show up alone really." I felt somebody else over my shoulder. "What is that?" Emma took the invitation from my hands. "An invitation, from my friend." I answered. "Which friend?" She asked curiously. "Mark." I answered. " He invited you to his parents party? He really must think highly of you. I've heard the Morganstars are stuck up, they say they moved from London to Carinholm." I shook my head and said," I've only met him and his mother and they are quite kind. They aren't stuck up at all." I said defensively. Emma shrugged and walked away.

"So... can I be invited?" Millard asked. I smiled and thought about it." But wont people freak out because of..." I trailed off, afraid I would offend him. He sighed and said nothing for a while. "I'm sorry if I offended you." I apologized. "No, its okay. You're right. I sometimes just wish I wasn't invisible, you know what I mean." I nodded and said," What if you tag along, people just wouldn't know you were there because you would be completely invisible to them." There was a few seconds of silence until he spoke. " Thank you Lori, but I'll think of it." He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

I put my head on the table and sighed. "Why are you sad?" I heard Olive ask. "I have and invitation to a party and I don't have anybody to take." Olive sat next to me, struggling with her shoes. "Who were you planning on taking with you?" She asked. "Millard, but..." I didn't continue, and it seemed to be enough for Olive to understand. "That is a bit of a shame." She admitted. "Do you have anybody else?" She asked. I shook my head and Olive nodded in understanding. After minutes of silence Olive stood and left. "What am I to do now?" I asked my self.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked. "I received an invitation to a party but don't have anybody to take." Cindy thought about this and said," Can you take Echo?" I smiled and said," I haven't thought of it, thank you Cindy." She nodded while I stood to find Echo.

I found Echo braiding her hair in her room. "Hello Echo." I said knocking on the door. "...Echo." She repeated.

 _What happened?_

 _I have an invitation to a party and was wondering if you'd like to come. Millard might come as well, just to say._

 _I actually would like to, but can I ask you a question?_

 _Sure._

 _How many people are you allowed to invite along?_

 _Three people._

 _Then can I ask you a favor?_

 _Sure, ask away._

 _Can you invite this boy I like, please?_

 _Sure Echo, but who?_

 _Horace._

 _Really?_

 _Don't laugh please._

 _I'm not laughing, I will invite him along._

 _Thank you, once again._

 _No problem._

Echo nodded and I left. Now I had to invite three people, the limit. Well, two visible people.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I Haven't Updated. I Started School On The Seventeenth, But This Chapter Was Already Written So...Yeah I'm Sorry. I Am Currently On Chapter Seventeenth So I Will Try To Make It Really Extra Long For You Guys. I Really Don't Want This To Be An Unfinished Story. And I Am Really Sorry To Say, This Story Will End In A Few More Chapters. Maybe Around Thirty Chapters Long. I Have A Very Dramatic Ending For This.*Evil Laughs* Please Make Sure To Check Out The Preview Of My Next Story. And As A Reward For Your Patient Waiting, I Will Maybe Update One More Time Today. If You Don't Understand The Next Chapter, Or The Preview of Sane, Read The Other One And I Am Sure You Will Understand.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 16**

 **POV Lori**

* * *

I sighed and knock at the door. " Who's there?" He asked. "Lori." I awnsered. Horace opened the door and looked at me. I showed him the invitation and he read it. "Echo wants me to invite you." I told him with a small smile. I saw him blush a bit. "You like her don't you?" I asked. "Why would you think that?" He asked embarressd. " Do you want me to awnser that?" I asked. He shook his head. " So what do you say?" I asked. "I'll be there." He awnsered. I nodded and headed back to my room.

I sat on the bed, playing with my blue hair. I tried not to think of my sister. My thoughts wandered to my family. Mother had four other sisters and one brother. Bridget, Cresent, Britney, Sapphire, and Clark. I shake the thoughts away. Tears spilling down my face. There was a knock on the door and I said," Come in." My voice was breaking. The door opened and I could tell it was Cindy.

"The bird told me to give you this letter. It's from 'The Cortez Manor' something like that." There was a bit of pity in Cindy's voice, as if she knew what the letter contained. I nodded and opened the envelope. Cindy sat next to me.

" _Dear Lori,_

 _I am so sorry to inform you that your aunt, Sapphire, has passed away. She was struck by lightning, most unfortunate dear. We have heard about what your mother has done to your sister and yourself, she was a mad person to send you to that place. You are welcome here at the manor, and we welcome Charlotte as well. Your cousin Ridley requests your presence at the service. She anticipates to speak to you._

 _The service will be on the fifteenth of January. An address is attached to this letter._

 _With all respect,_

 _Uncle Clark."_

Tears strolled down my face. I shoved the letter in my pockets. Ridley? I hadn't heard of her since her mom and she moved to London. She was about six years younger than me I think, or five, or four? I didn't know. "Are you okay darling?" Cindy asked. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I was sulking in the shadows of under the stairs. "Lori?" I heard Millard ask for me. I didn't awnser.

"My life is horrible!" I sobbed into my hands that held my head. I felt his presence beside me. Arms hugged me, I cried into his chest. "Mill, I want to die." I said in between sobs. "Don't say that." He whispered to me. I shook my head, the tears coming faster this time.

"What happened?" He asked. I sobbed even louder. "Too many deaths!" I screeched. It was loud enough it hurt my ears very badly. I broke away from Millard's grasp and sat away from there. I continued to sulk, Millard tried to coax me out the shadows, but I wouldn't listen. I could hear them whisper, the shadows were whispering to me. I was sure I hat lost it now.

My poor cousin Ridley. She had alwayd been... strange. She radiated top much power. And the fact that her father had left her and her mother enraged me. What kind of bastard does that?! Before she was even born! I cried even harder. I sulked and my energy drained. My throat hurt alot, my eyes were dry, I couldn't cry anymore but I still let out the continuous sobs.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the floor. I felt a small connection. I shook the thoughts away from my head. The shadows kept whispering things that didn't make sense to me.

 _Half Blood... The girl... Ridley... Demigod...Daughter of a god..._

I screamed for them to stop. My pain hurt too much. "Stop!" I screamed again. I let out a sob again. I closed my eyes, trying to shake all the feeling and thoughts away. I just couldn't, and my dreams knew them too.

* * *

 _I saw a girl around my age, with blonde hair. She had...black eyes? The girl looked familiar. I felt like I knew her. The girl was stuck at the end of an alley way, her eyes turned ...red? She was being cornered, she held a warm drink in her hand. I turned to my left side and saw people in strange clothes walking towards the girl. The girl started screaming at them to go away, putting a few curse words in diffrent languages._

 _They wouldn't listen to the girl. Maybe it was the way her blonde hair reminded me of someone, the way it was styled. The girl wore a black simple dress. It was long and warm for any winter day. She was scared and angered. The girl had been pushed to much. She snapped._

 _She summoned lightning and looked at her now victims. She had a grim smile in her face, her eyes were now a mix between red and black. A voice yelled for her to stop. She did and the people she had held hostage ran away. The girl was dressed in a long black dress. I saw people pass and relized that they were diffrent clothes from the ones the girl wore. As if they weren't from the same era!_

 _The girl looked to a pale boy, he asked her for her name. I widened my eyes as she spoke. "Ridley Cortez."_

* * *

I woke up from the dream. That girl couldn't be my cousin. It just couldn't. And who was the boy? There had been snow everywhere. But the girl had looked like Ridley, from when I last saw her. Everything was odd. I stood up and saw I was still in the shadows under the stairs, only from the windows I could see stars and darkness.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I peered outside and thought about the dream. About the girl, who had been my cousin. The shadows had whispered about my cousin... a demigod? A daughter of a god. I was now sure I had lost my mind. I sat down under the window sill, my eyes staring at the light the stars gave off. My life really was not worth living for anymore. If you are wondering why I cared so much for my aunt Sapphire, it is because she was like a second mother to me. She was like a really close friend, someone who I could trust with everything.

Ridley also was an amazing little cousin. She was like a little sister, mind poor Charlotte, may her soul rest in peace. I sighed and stood up, I headed to the dining room, sitting in one of the chairs. I went to my room, careful not to wake anybody up. I took a peice of paper from the small desk and a pen. I made my way down the stairs and back to the chair in the dining room. I sat and decided to draw the meeting of Ridley Cortez and the pale angel. He has a mess of black hair and deep dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark shirt and dark pants. He had a black sword on his side. He looked too pale to even be human. Maybe he wasn't.

He looked cute, like an angel with a dark side. The way he stared at my cousin made me feel a little happy. He somehow seemed to know what she was, much likely said, who she was. I drew the brick walls of the alley. The complicated ground that was in between paved and dirt. I drew Ridley backing away from the people who I was angered at. They seemed to have been harmful. With the weapons at their side who wouldn't be intimidated by it? I drew the people on the ground who seemed to be officers and a lady with an apron and a man with a suit on. I added more detail, getting everything right. It came time to draw the boy, and I noticed dawn started to peek out.

How long had I been sitting here drawing? I didn't know. I continued with the boy. He wore a sad expression. His eyes held a mix of sorrow, hatred, and most of all, pain. It was as if his whole life had been built for him to suffer. The poor angel. I drew every detail, almost making it seem as if this peice of paper was a photograph of my dream. I sighed, not done yet with it. I looked out the window and saw the stormy clouds. It made me smile a bit. I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked in the direction of the owner. It was Hugh.

I ignored him. I continued to look at the replica of my drawing. It was perfect. I started to draw the boy again, until I stopped. I felt somebody behind me. "Do you mind?" I asked bitterly. I looked around to face Hugh. "Oh. Sorry, I just loved your drawing. Who are they?" He asked. I was about to awnser when I relized I myself didn't know these people, and with any luck I barley considered the girl to truly be Ridley Cortez. I decided to just go ahead with my thoughts.

"It's Ridley Cortez and the dark-haired angle." I said with a sigh as I continued to add the finishing touches. "Who are they?" Hugh asked. "I don't know about the boy, but Ridley is my cousin. I had a dream." I told him. I just needed to add the shadows to the drwaing and everything would be perfect.

I sighed as more people came. My hair wasn't brushed, I let it hang in my face. I didn't want anybody to see me. Not after what had happened. I looked down at the drwaing and smiled. I was satisfied with it. I got up and went to my room again, to put it on my bed. I would come back for it later.

* * *

 **December 31st**

* * *

I wore a proper dress. It was a black dress, it reached below my shins. I wore matching shoes, only a little bit of glitter on them. I wrapped a gold chain around my neck. I also had a black bow for my hair. I would also be wearing this outfit for the funeral of my aunt's. I wore my hair loose, it draped my shoulders. I sighed and looked at myself in the small vanity. Emma had helped me choose the outfit.

"Did Mill, ever get back to you on the invitation?" She asked. I nodded my head. "What did he say?" Emma asked with a small smile. "He declined." I said with a sigh. Emma's smile faded. "That little-" Before she could say anything else, I put my hand on her arm. "It is okay Emma. We had a ... small arguement. It didn't matter anyhow. Not until he apologizes for what he said." Emma nodded and there was a knock at the door.

Echo came in with her hand intwined with her companion for the evening. I smiled. They made a wonderful couple. Echo looked at me. A look that asked if we were prepared to go yet. I nodded my head and struggled with the shoes a little bit. They had heels, an inch to be exact. I only had experience in shoes that were flat.

I walked out of the room and saw Echo's dress. It was a ruby red dress that was at a knee high level. She wore her hair a complicated braid, tied off with a red ribbon. The dress was almost similar to mine, just the color and length were different. Other than that, they looked about the same. It sparkled as well.

I stepped out of the room and we walked down the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Please Review On This Chapter To Show You Love This Story! Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Couple Of Weeks. If You Review On This Chapter I Will Give You A Shout Out. I Am Deadly Serious. Please Review, And Just A Question. Which One Of My OC's Is Your Favorite.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 17**

 **POV Millard**

* * *

Ever since Lori returned, I felt different. I mean, I still loved her, but it was just to complicated. She had changed. Ever since Charlotte's death she has been all...moody. She was changing to much. She never really wore dresses anymore, not that I mind. Lori was always depressed. She liked to wear long sleeves now. And on occasion I would see her sleeves tinted red. I confronted her about it one time. This is how it went:

 _Lori sighed, her head hung and her blue hair covered her face. "You alright, love?" I asked her. Her head snapped up and she looked around. "Yes. I'm quite alright. Just haven't been getting sleep." She chuckled darkly. "Why so love?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Lori? Lori! Lori Crystalation!" I yelled. She snapped back to reality. "What happened?" She asked. I shook my head. "You were saying you hadn't been getting sleep." I said with concern. "Oh." Was all she said. She stared out my bedroom window and started to have a coughing fit. "Love, are you okay?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking." She said. I leaned into her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She seemed to blush a bit. It was easy to tell now, especially since she had gone much more pale since her sister's death._

 _She smiled at me and went to wipe something from her eye. That's the first time I noticed. Her gray sleeves were soaked with blood. "Lori." I said in an angry tone. She looked at me confused. "Yes?" She asked in a slow sweet voice. "What have you done to yourself?" I said through gritted teeth. "Whatever do you mean, love?" She asked with a small smile. "Lori, I'm serious. What. Did. You. Do. To. Your. Wrists?" I said trying to control my anger. She dropped her arm and looked at me. "They told me to do it." She said in a slow, sweet whisper. "Who did?" I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes and a few tears escaped her eyes. "Lori. Tell me who told you to do it." I said very sternly, anger boiling inside me. Lori shook her head. "Lori. Tell me who the bloody hell did that!" I yelled at her, getting up from the bed. Lori started to cry silently. She closed her eyes and wiped the tears away. Lori opened her purple eyes, a;though instead of purple, they were black. "What..." I trailed off. Lori was sobbing, and it pained me so much to see her that way. "Please, don't cry. I'm so sorry." I said as I went to comfort her. She just pushed me away and got up. Lori wiped her tears and looked at me, or more at my suit, and just gave me the most harshest look ever. "Please, never ask me that again. Don't look at my eyes, it's where my demons hide." She said as she got up and left._

I sighed and sat on the grass. I was so mad at Lori.

But just because I was mad didn't mean I had stopped loving her. Actually, being mad at her had made me realized how much I fancied her. My time with Lori had made me realize something. If you and your loved one fight a lot, that must mean that you care a lot about to the other to argue. Think about it, couples who don't argue don't care about each other that much. Or they do, those couples are very rare. But the couples that fight, those are the relationships that hold more promise. That care about each other so much that they result to fighting.

The night was cold tonight. It was colder than usual to be honest. I guess this was due to the fact of me being mad at Lori. I wanted what was best for her, I love her. But I still rejected her invitation. I didn't really want to go. Why would I? It was just a party and I and invisible boy.

No one could ever love me as much as Lori did. And I would never love anyone as much as I loved her. No one was like Lori. I could love no one else.

I stood up. I was fed up with all of these emotions I felt.

What were they?

Why did they hurt me so much?

Why did I care?

Why did I decline the invitation?

I ran back into the house to fetch a coat and shoes. I was going to that party, and I prayed to God I remembered where it was being held.

I ran like wights and hollowgasts were after me. I needed to apologize to Lori. And that was my top priority. I didn't care what else I had to do. I loved Lori and I needed to prove it her.

The house the party was being held at was a twenty minutes run. I reached into the pocket of my coat and pulled out the pocket watch. _11:57._ Was it almost midnight? The last time I checked it was nine. Had I been sat in the grass for that long, pondering about my feelings?

I peered into one of the windows and saw Echo drinking a glass of wine. Wine? Well of course there would be wine, this was a New Year's party. She looked calm and beautiful in her dress, and her hair was done with as much beauty as her attire.

I smirked to myself, I hadn't seen Lori in her outfit but I bet she was just as beautiful as Echo. Especially that blue hair and purple eyes of hers. I leaned into the window a little more since my vision was limited and I saw many people. But none of those people were Lori Crystalation.

And then I saw it. The watch that I had held firmly in my hand fell as I dashed out of there. I could feel, but not see the tears that should have stained my face. And out of all this, anger, pain, and frustration, I felt betrayed.

I ran until I could no longer take it. How could she do this to me? What had I done to deserve this? Why?!  
I felt so betrayed. Seeing Lori snogging another boy broke me. I fell apart that dark day.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sorry For The Cliffhanger! I Have Some News Though...**

 **I Am Now Ending This Story *hides behind couch* This Is The Second To Last Chapter. The Next One Will Be The Last But I Will Write An Epilogue. I Want To Thank Those Of You Who Have Stuck With The Story Since The Very Beginning Of It. I May Or May Not Do A Sequel To This Story. It Depends On What You Guys The Readers Say. I Am Thinking About Doing Other Stories And Crossovers. So You Might Not See Much Of Me Writing For MPHFPC. I Am Currently Working On The Next Chapter, Please Do Not Worry. I Am Still Alive Guys! Well Hardly, I Had To Run Like Three Miles Last Week In Less Than 12 Minutes So I Am Hurting So Badly But Other Wise I Am Okay. (/.)/ I Love What I Just Did There :) Anyways, To The Shout Outs!**

 **MissPumpernickel: Thank You So Much! I Loved Your Review. I'm Sorry To Be Ending This Story Though. :( But I Might Write A Sequel. I Will How Ever Take A Break From Writing MPHFPC. Thanks A Ton!**

 **InvisbleMan: I Now Feel Sorry For What I Did In This Chapter**

 **Jaqque: I Want To Thank You And One Other For Sticking With Me Until The Very End. You Have Encouraged Me To Keep Writing This Story. You Are The Reason Why This Story Will Be Complete. Thank You So Much! :)**

 **Arie: You Are The Other Person I Wanted To Thank! You Are Also The Reason Why This Story Is Continuing. I Had Decided To Just Ditch This But It Was Your Reviews That Made Me Keep Going. I Didn't Want To Disappoint You So I Want To Say Thanks. :D**

 **I Want To Thank Anyone Who Has Reviewed/Favorited/Followed. I Love You So Much And I Am So Glad. This Story Has Over 1.3K Views! I Am So Proud! Thank You All! 3**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 18**

 **POV Lori**

* * *

 _Because I could not stop for Death..._

"Please, please don't hurt me. I am innocent, I swear!" I whispered loudly to myself as I sat in the corner of my dark room. "Why, why must it be me who must suffer for their sins?" I hissed. "Take them, not me! Let me live in peace! I deserve a place in heaven!" I cried more loudly that time.

"But you've wronged so many people, my dear, you've hurt those you held dear to your heart. For that you cannot be forgiven," I looked up and was met face to face with the source of the voice. I had been having many illusions, and this one kept repeating the same sweet nothings to me. Exactly like a broken record. At times, I was certain this wasn't an illusion, that this was the reaper that had been sent to collect my soul.

In my head, he looked like any other young noble would. He was much more taller than me, and he looked like the exact image of any girl's imaginary lover. He had dark raven hair and wine colored eyes. At times when his cold, dead eyes looked at mine, especially in my most vulnerable state, I would look into his eyes and be reminded of the blood that had surrounded my sister when I had seen her for the last time. This boy, who sat in a wooden rocking chair across the room, often told me that I could see things no other peculiar could see.

"You can see figures from the underworld," He had sweetly whispered into my ear one peaceful night. We were sitting back to back that night, him holding my lifeless hand. He did this often, and I had gotten used to it that point. He showed me more affection then...Millard ever had.

"What do you mean?" I had been afraid of him for quite some time, even after he told me that he called himself Death.

"You don't know? Blimey, you've been living under a rock for your life. Or in your case, my dear, a basement and closet." I had been very furious at his snarky little comment. Of course many people knew about my life before I had gotten here. But no one was allowed to talk about it. Only I was, and the only reason I could still remember this was because of this boy.

"Leave me be, can't you see you've done enough to me?" I had asked him that same night. He glanced at me, shifting his body so we could see into each other's dead eye and pale feature, ruby eyes staring into my purple ones, hands no longer entwined. My breathing was the only sound for a while, and it was just a faint, weak, and even small huff every minute or so.

"But you're my favorite human to mess with," he purred in my ear, lightly caressing my cheek. I slapped his hand away from my face that night, and I remember it surprising the both of us. I thought he had been an illusion, to mess with my mind and punish me for my sins. Up until that point I thought he couldn't be real, that he was just made up by me. He had been perfect in any aspect, perfect hair, perfect smooth skin, a perfect smile, and the right attitude. The perfect way to make me suffer.

He had laughed coldly that night. "I never thought you would figure this out so quickly, after all you are nothing but a child. A dull one to be exact, no wonder your love ignores you and pays you no mind. No wonder one comes to visit you, no wonder they've locked you in this room all by yourself. Come with me, my dear. Leave this place, never look back. Never suffer, never be alone. Let us leave together, let us be together for eternity. Leave these pesky humans, stay with me forever."

 _He kindly stopped for me..._

"Take that back and just shut the hell up!" I gritted my teeth and I remember I had tried to slap his pale face, but he quickly dodged and took a deathly grip on my wrist.

"I would never dream of that, my dear, after all you and I are destined to be intertwined with each other forever." He leaned closed to my face, an evident smirk on his beautiful and flawless face, and I could do nothing except stand there. At first, I was whimpering and I could feel cold tears staining my cheeks. I didn't understand, why did he say that? He was usually cold and cocky towards me, but I remember looking in his wine colored eyes and seeing pity.

He had been awfully close to my face that night, and now, thinking about what he had said, I have finally begun to understand what he meant by that. Death visited me every night, instead of the fear and anger I had held towards him when we first met, I had grown accosted to his presence.

We never really did talk, but when we did it was often filled with uncomfortable silence.

We would probably just stare at each other, having silent conversations in our head.

We fought a lot, and we fought about the dumbest of things.

"How about I gouge out those lovely eyes of yours so you can't look at anyone? Me reflecting everywhere you go should be enough, is it?" I was irked by his words, and it was scary to think that he was actually serious about it.

"No thank you!" I huffed at him and crossed my arms over my chest, him laughing in the background.

"Lighten up, my dear, you don't know a good joke when you hear one! But too be honest, who is to say if I was serious or not?" He innocently said, tapping his finger to his cheek.

He looked to be around my age, or a few years older at the least. I made up my mind that he looked thirteen. Many things gave me chills about this boy, but what also irked me about this pale boy was that he was unhealthy pale. He wore a white button up shirt and a black vest which was often hidden by a dark coat, with black trousers when he came to visit me at night. He had raven black bangs that hung in his eyes a lot, long enough that he couldn't exactly see, so he often pinned some of it up in the style of: XIII.

I was young, and very naive, so I didn't notice how everything fit together so perfectly. His age, how old he looked, the XIII, Death. It took me many years, after I had settled down, to finally understand why this boy intrigued me so. Death. It was always Death with him. And I bet, I bet everything I hold dear to me now, that he knew of my guilty pleasures and my dark thoughts that never came to light.

Death.

He knew me too well.

Too well that he often didn't notice when I would wear long sleeves in the summer.

Too often when I would let the hair I hated with so much pain, flow freely around my neck. Death never noticed me change.

I bet that he overlooked it. I bet he still thought I was the same little girl who would cower behind the bed when he would sit in the rocking chair and sing those songs of his. His songs of Death, or so he called them.

His deathly stare whenever he sung so sweetly was what most of my nightmares had been about for a few months. He would laugh whenever I would jolt awake at night. He would laugh so maliciously that I would think that I was still having nightmares.

Death was ever so kind to me.

 _The Carriage held by just Ourselves..._

I never told anyone of this strange boy that would visit my room at night. I never knew what his reason was, he just told me that I was very special.

"You're very different. That's what I love. I was draw to you because of it, my dear you are one of a kind."

Death only ever called me "My dear,". It would irritate me at times, but I had been getting used to it.

He told me many stories during his visits, stories about his imperfect family. Stories of his life, how long he had been walking around the Earth.

"You have a younger sister?" I had asked him one night when he was telling me a story.

"Yes, a younger one. I have many brother's and sisters, but this sister and I share the same mother, the same blood you might say." Death wasn't a very patient boy, so he sighed as soon as he was done talking.

"What is she like?" I had asked him, gripping the arm rest of the chair I was seated at. Death laid down on the bed, resting from all the work he had done that day.

"She's...bitter."

"Bitter like her brother, I guess it runs in he family," I muttered. Death sat up and glared at me.

"Watch your tone, you're speaking to Death."

"What's the lord of all reapers going to do to me? Kill me? Please do so."

There was a long pause until Death laid back down.

"What is I told you, you were to die tonight at midnight?" He asked me.

I was shocked, at midnight? I rocked a bit faster in the chair, my nails digging into the palms of my hand.

"I-I don't know. I just..." I didn't finish that sentence.

"But you've told me about how much you hate your life, wouldn't it be nice if you could finally rest?"

"I-I, it wold be, but it seems a bit too sudden, at midnight? That's about two hours from now!" I had felt cold tears stream down my face, I was shocked.

Death glared at me. "You said you wanted to die, many times before tonight. You've told me day after day how happy people would be if you were dead. Now you want to go back on that promise?" Death spoke harshly. He swiftly stood up and pushed me against the wall. "Have you lied to me this whole time?"

I gulped and looked at the weapon he had against my throat. It was his scythe, his scythe that he used to reap the souls of the dead. There was a crazy gleam in his wine colored eyes.

My eyes had stopped producing tears, and for a moment I thought I could have seen the tiniest glint of pity in his fierce eyes.

"Do it," I choked out, coming out as a small whisper.

"What? Speak up,"

"Do it," I said louder so that he could hear it. "Do it! See if I care! Kill me if you want to! I don't care anymore! You'd actually be doing me a huge favor!" I yelled out. It was a loud and piercing scream, and Death was taken aback.

We stayed liked that for a few seconds, Death holding my neck and pinning me up against the wall while his other hand held his scythe. There was a furious knocking at my door, and a few voices were frantically screaming my name.

"I'll postpone it for now, but only for today. The next time I come, hand holding this scythe, you need to be prepared. Before I go tonight, tell me, are they your real friends? Those at the door who have been ignoring you for some time?" I blinked and stared at him for what seemed like a second before falling to the ground, Death had left.

"Lori! Lori open up!" A voice from the other side of the door yelled. I raised my head, having been limp since the talk. I slowly stood up, and reluctantly walked to the door.

"Yes?" It was Emma on the other side, with Olive and Hugh who stood behind her. "How may I help you tonight?" They all stared at my neck and I quickly went to cover it up with my arm, but I had forgotten that there were many cuts on there as well. In the end, I let them see my scars, I let them see the punishment I endured from their isolation.

"Are you okay? We heard screams," Hugh spoke up, backing up a bit when he saw my wild and crazed eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? Am I not always fine?" I asked them in mock worry. No one spoke, so I sighed and slammed the door in their faces, Emma complaining at my door for a few minutes before giving up and going to her room.

"I'm all alone aren't I?"

"No, I'm always here with you, my dear."

 _And Immortality..._

"Forever?"

"For all eternity, if you accept to be my bride."

"I'll ponder it later, but what will come to me if I accept to be a bride to shinigami?"

"Eternal youth and life."

"Anything else?"

"You will never be alone."

 _We slowly drove- He knew no haste..._

"When will you become my bride?" He whined to me one night. I had been sitting at my desk for quite some time, writing a poem and short story to see if it was worth my time.

"When I want to," I smiled at him.

He smiled, a melancholy smile, at me as if he had just seen a ghost, which was weird since he should encounter some everyday.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as I turned my body to face the whining boy who currently sat on my bed.

"No, no," He smiled at me, an unconvincing smile.

"Alright," I whispered and began to hum a song.

"My dear, did I ever tell you the story of how everything came to be?"

I put my pencil down and tapped my index finger to my lip. "Didn't God create the world or something? I never really went to church as a kid."

"There's some truth in that, but wouldn't you like to hear the story?"

"Yes please!" I nodded my head vigorously.

He smiled at me with his wine colored eyes and in a soft whisper, told me a story,

 _"Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe,_

 _Life send countless gifts to Death,_

 _And Death keeps them forever,"_ Death softly spoke.

He looked at my face and chuckled at my pout.

"What's the matter?" Death asked me with a look that showed no concern.

"I thought you said I was to be your bride."

"That was a long time ago, my feelings have changed drastically towards Life. To those dark feelings of hatred and the desire to kill her," Death had told me and patted my blue hair.

"And in the end, it's true. I will one day kill her," he smiled down at me and hugged me close to him.

"Why?"

"Because in the end, even Death beats Life."

"Oh."

 _And I had put away..._

"Tell me more stories, stories about when you were young, a child," I said to him one summer night.

"There's not much to tell you," he told me as he fanned himself.

"Yes there is, tell me about your family, your early life with... Life," I told him, eager to know more about my one and only loyal friend.

"Really?"

I quickly nodded my head, eager to find out.

"I'll tell you a short story, a conversation I had with Life when we were around the age of two thousand years, pretty young."

"But that's not young at all!" I complained to him, earning a small chuckle from the grim reaper who sat in my bed.

"It is. My dear I'm afraid to say that I am as old as the Earth, both Life and I." He adjusted the pillows on my bed so that he could sit up comfortably.

"One day, I was sat under a tree, crying. Life approached me and sat next to me, her turquoise hair was blending with the birds that surrounded her, the birds that were brave enough to approach me that is.

"Life asked me, 'Death, why do people love me, but hate you?'"

"That was pretty harsh on her part," I comment. Death smiles at me and continues.

"I carefully touched one of the birds surrounding her, o pet it, but as soon as touched it, it began to bleed and die.

"So I responded with, 'Because you are a beautiful lie'-"

"Why did you call her beautiful?" I huff out playfully. He chose to ignore me.

"-'and I am nothing but a painful truth."

"But that's not true! You are definitely not a painful truth! You're nothing but nice, especially to me!" I protested.

He smiled kindly at me and said, "But my dear, that is nothing but the truth."

I sighed, relaxing my shoulders. I had felt nothing but defeat in that moment.

"Okay, but promise me you won't ever say that again."

"Do you expect me to lie?"

"Do it, do it so I don't have to feel any horrible feelings."

"Yes, my dear."

 _My labor and leisure too..._

"Thank you."

"You are ever the most welcome."

 _For His Civility..._

"Manners, I see."

"So?"

"You're too polite."

"I know, I was raised this way."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just was."

"You make me feel bad with you being polite."

"How?"

"Because I used to be like that when I was a kid, and now I have changed and it bugs me everyday."

"You've changed? I haven't noticed and I've watched over you your whole life."

"You have?"

"Of course, you were an interesting human. My sister and I loved to do so."

"That sounds nothing but creepy..."

"Sorry, but we were so intrigued by you."

 _We passed the School- where Children strove..._

One summer day, he came to visit me. I had been sitting at the small bay window, staring at all the children who were playing outside.

"You envy them." It wasn't a question, but a statement from Death.

"Yes, I do." I turned my body around to face him.

"What a pity then," Death muttered and gives me his signature smirk, and for the first time since we met, I noticed how sharp his teeth were. He seemed to notice my gaze since he smiled wider.

"You should go out and play with them," he told me, and all I could do was shake my head.

"I can't, I'm not allowed to. I have too many mental breakdowns that's it's been deemed dangerous to be near me," I answered him. He shrugged and sighed, his wine colored eyes closed.

"I can do something about it you know," Death whispered, barley audible to me.

"What can you do?"

"I don't know, maybe I can... reap their souls?" Death was sat on my bed, or more like hanging off of it. His dark bangs were hanging in his eyes, he hadn't bothered to wear the bobby pins in that special pattern he usually would wear it in.

"No, you can't. I'll be held responsible since I have 'an unstable mind'."

"Please," Death whined, his blood colored eyes held eagerness.

"No."

"Fine."

"At least you aren't beg-"

"I won't reap their souls, unless you go out and socialize." Death had sat up on my bed once again, arms crossed over his black vest.

"No way," I muttered as I looked outside from the window once again. I had gotten my own room when I had awoken my previous roommates multiple times with my screams and mental breakdowns. Fun.

"Then I guess I'll reap their souls," Death grinned at me wickedly.

"No, bad Death." He pouted at my words and leaned his head on his scythe, which had appeared just seconds ago.

"Don't you have a list of souls to reap today?"

"I control the whole system, I can drop my work on others," Death told me. I sighed and shrugged it off, looking out the window once again.

"I want to leave, I want to leave this place. Will you take me with you? Take me wherever I want?" I was angry, angry that I had finally found a place a place where I truly belonged, only to be rejected later on for something that I didn't have control over.

 _ _At Recess – in the Ring ...__

"Where do you want to go, my dear?"

"Away from here, please take me away."

Death looked at me longingly, a small look of pity evident in his ruby orbs. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Death said to me. "You'll have to wait a little longer until I can take you away from Hell."

A few months passed after that conversation, Death still came at night to visit me. We talked many nights away, and we became even closer then before. I was growing a tad bit older; I was taller and my chest was growing a bit as well a lot of other things. My lips were fuller, I was no longer as pale as I used to be and my voice was no longer that of a small girl's, but that of a mature young woman's.

Death stayed the same. His same hair, same bobby pins that held his hair up. His same ruby orbs and same sharp teeth. He hadn't aged at all.

"Why do you choose to look that way?" I asked him one night.

"Because it'a an omen, and also a legend."

"I don't like it," I told him. He raised his eyebrows and stood up from his place in my rocking chair.

 _We passed the Fields of Gazing Grain..._

"Why?"

"Because if I am to be your bride, we should at least look the same age," I told him in a tone I didn't recognize.

Death looked at me and started to laugh, his red eyes held nothing but pity and madness. "Do you still believe that crap?" Death laughed bitterly. "Do you still think the lies I told you when you were younger were true?" He was laughing manically.

"W-what do you mean?" I had been feeling betrayed at that point.

He had lied to me?

 _We passed the Setting Sun..._

"Look, my dear. I know I told you that I would take you as my bride, but I am afraid I am already betrothed to someone else, someone I hate to say the truth. It isn't my choice if I decide to marry or not, my father has made it clear that I have no say in anything. Even these nightly visits I pay to you are against his wishes.

"At first, I was serious about taking you as my bride, but as soon as my father got word of this he requested my presence at his throne room. He reminded me I already was betrothed, and he has forbidden me to see you. But I could not tear my eyes away from you, for upon the disgrace of my reputation, I have fallen in love with a human.

"I wish I really could take you in as my beloved, but I can't cross my father. After all he is the creator of all evil. King of Hell. I cannot defy him, and for that I am so sorry, my dear." Death wouldn't look at me, or my tear stricken face. We were sat back to back the both of us, holding hands.

"I'm sorry, sorry for messing up your life, but I will have you know, that one day, very far off in the future, we will meet again. And I will be ready, to take you as my bride, or be ready to reap your soul from your body."

"Why... I don't understand. Why won't you take me away? Take me away from Hell! Please, I beg of you, please!" I cried out, my voice hoarse.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot."

"Please, we can run away together, we can get away from here. I can escape from the painful memories and you can escape from your father."

"I would like that, I would like that a lot!" Death stood up and pulled me up with him, a sharp toothed smile adorned his pale face. "Let's run away tonight, run away while we're young!" Death yelled in excitement. I smiled with him as well, happy that I could finally convince him.

"Let's go, we have nothing to lose!" I smiled widely and grabbed my satchel from my desk. I put in my many notebooks and pens. Thanks to this boy, I had decided to become a poet and author. I also put in my books and clothes as well, the necessary items.

"Let's go, while we still have time, we don't have time to waste!" Death said in a hurried tone.

"You're right, the faster we get out of our personal Hell's the better. Let me just write a quick note to tell the Mistress and the others about what we plan to do." I took out a sheet of paper and my pen and quickly wrote a note.

" _September 3rd, 1940,_

 _Dear Miss Peregrine,_

 _This is Lori writing this letter. After all the things I have suffered over the last year or so, I have decided to leave._

 _I will in fact take my chances with the dangers of the outside world, I would however like to stay, but I am afraid I no longer feel welcome here._

 _The rest of the wards have been avoiding me, not that I can blame them, I have been becoming a little mad after the death of my beloved sister._

 _I hope that you all will not worry about me, although many never did in the first place._

 _Please take note that I will miss you all._

 _Please tell the other wards about this, please tell them not to worry for me._

 _I have Death on my side after all._

 _I will become his bride, a major reason of why I am not staying. We both want to escape our personal Hell, so we have decided to run away together._

 _Please tell Emma not to worry, to not get mad. Make her promise she won't go looking for me._

 _Please tell Olive that I will miss her, and tell her not to get into any sorts of trouble._

 _Tell the others to take care as well, and please tell Millard that I'm sorry._

 _I also beg that you not tell him of me betrothed, it will only cause havoc._

 _Please take care of yourself too._

 _\- Lori Crystalation._ "

I neatly folded up the paper and set it on my desk, an obvious place that would easily be found.

 _Or rather- He passed us..._

Death and I made our way out my small bedroom window. Death and I walked fast, wanting to get out of there fast.

I yelped a few times as I kept tripping over my feet in the dark. Death picked me up, and once I had given up, about a mile from the house, he sighed and we decided to rest for a bit.

"You humans have a weak stamina," Death complained as I greedily took in many fresh breaths of air. I was irritated at his small comment, but I didn't have the right amount of oxygen in my body to retaliate.

"Let's keep going," I muttered to him once I had some what recovered.

 _The Dews drew quivering and chill..._

We swiftly stood up, running at a more reasonable pace than before. "How much longer until we can get to the port?" I asked when I had suddenly stopped to lean on a tree.

"Let's say about an hour, we have to hurry though. Let's get out of here quickly," Death told me as he handed me a canteen of water.

I pushed it away from me and asked, "Why the rush?" I trusted him and he trusted me, but why wouldn't he just tell me why he wanted us to hurry?

Death didn't respond, instead he looked at the ground. "We should just hurry, I want to leave as soon as possible."

 _For only Gossamer, my Gown..._

I decided not to argue, I was tired after all. We walked through the small forest that surrounded the peculiar house, the high grass brushing against my legs. I was wearing a light blue dress that went just below the knees, a bit scandalous but I got hot a lot during the night. The tall grass scraped my legs, and it sometimes tickled and I would lightly sigh.

 _My Tippet- only Tulle..._

I would also adjust the light blue scarf that I had wrapped around my neck where the red scars still somewhat showed. Too be honest, it wasn't much of a scarf but for of a shawl, but I still called it one for I could wrap it around my neck. It wasn't cold, but I loved wearing this scarf even though it reminded me of the hair I hated with all of my heart.

About half an hour passed and Death and I were very close to the port.

That was the moment I knew my life would change forever.

"Get down!" He yelled at me. At first I didn't know what he meant, but once I heard the whistling I finally understood. I jumped into the water, taking cover under a boat who's bow was now facing the sky. I remember I had started to cry, loud sobs that echoed and scared me even more. I wasn't very experienced with these sorts of things. I had never known what a bomb sounded like.

The boat started to rock violently and it banged against my head a few times, knocking me out cold for a few minutes. I know this for a fact because when I awoke, the boy who I had grown to trust was staring at me, rowing the boat.

"W-what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head at his words.

"N-no. Why? What happened?" I asked frantically, my eyes looking down at the waves.

"Before I tell you, please know that I had no choice."

"Just bloody tell me!"

There was a long moment of silence between us, an uneasy one that surprisingly didn't make my heart or pulse race.

"Well, the thing is, Lori you're dead."

It was the first time he said my name.

The first time I heard how perfectly my name rolled off his tongue.

How sorrowful and pained his voice was when he said it.

Death looked at me with his wine colored eyes. There was a small smile on his face, a reassuring smile. It looked strange on him, he would rarely smile. But I love this smile, and the memories I had been pushing to the back of my mind resurfaced.

"It was... you," I whispered as his smile disappeared.

"I knew you would remember, soon enough at least. You're a very stupid girl so I'd thought it would take more time," he lightly whispered.

"You're... you're the boy who came to my aunt's funeral..." I whispered and Death intertwined our fingers together.

"See, you remember me now, doesn't that feel nice?"

"You were the boy that stayed at her grave for hours on end, you were the boy who left a note there! You were the one who saw me, the one who took a knew down to my height..." I glared at him, and his expression turned to one of confusion.

"You- you looked me in th eye and apologized. You told me it was your fault she was dead! You told me so many things... so many horrible things!" I looked him in the eyes, his blood colored eyes locked with mine and a devious smirk adorned his pale skin.

He stopped rowing for a second, and silence filled the night air.

"I told you, that the next time I saw you, the next time we saw that I would reap your soul. That was my job, and as a grim reaper I failed. I fell in love with human yet again. Lori, in the end there is nothing I can do. In the end I must reap the souls of the living. Lori, I'm sorry. In the end, there is nothing I can do. In the end, even those I hold dear to my heart, like your aunt and yourself, will have to be reaped."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, you aren't like any other human I have reaped, so my father will pass a special judgement on you." Death told me.

"But you don't want that, do you Death?" Death and I were both quiet. I didn't recognize that voice, but by the look on Death's face I could tell he did.

I looked at his frozen face and saw that his gaze was fixed onto something behind me. I turned my head to be met face to face with a young girl with long turquoise hair and rich caramel colored skin.

"You want to see this girl live a long and joyful life, do you not, my love?" The girl asked in a monotone voice. I looked her over and saw that she wore a Victorian era dress. Her long teal hair was flowing over her shoulders and her purple eyes reflected that of lilacs. I instantly hated her. Her appearance... it was so close to mine.

Was this the reason he had fallen in love with me? Was he so heartbroken about this girl that once he laid eyes on me he decided I could fill in for her?

"Yes, I hold her close to my heart. I wish to see her live a full and joyous life."

Life.

This girl in front of us was Life.

"Do you wish for me to help, my love?" She asked in a bittersweet tone.

"No, I will not receive help from the likes of you."

"Why do you say that, my love?"

"Because! We're polar opposites! Polar opposites meant to marry and be joined as one!"

"Do you not like the idea?"

"No! Especially wit it being forced!" Death was sobbing while Life sat beside him, letting her fingers tangle in his raven black locks.

"I don't like it very much either, but it'show it has to be. You should be grateful for my kind offer. I've never granted this to anybody, but I don't wish to see you suffer," Life spoke, her purple eyes showing compassion.

"What are you talking about? This isn't some joke!"

"I can bring her back to life, return her soul to her body. I can grant her eternal life," Life spoke as she looked at me with pity.

"Immortal..." I whispered in awe.

"Yes, immortal my dear. You can spend the rest of your days with him, my betrothed." She gave me a kind smile and took my hand with her's.

"No, I don't wish to be immortal," I said to them, surprising them both.

"Why? Most people wish for this and beg me not to take their souls!" Death raised his voice.

"I don't wish to see my love full of sadness, why don't you wish to live an immortal life with him?" Life asked.

"Because, I really have no reason to live. I have no good reason to live an immortal life. Although I do love that boy, I have to think of what will come of this. All day and night he works to collect souls, he gets scolded at by his father, he won't have enough time to watch for me. My family means nothing to me, my little sister is dead. I would rather have twenty more years of life then to live a miserable and long life. Please do forgive me for speaking my mind." I hung my head in shame.

"What do you think of this, my love? What would you have me do?"

"Please, grant her a few more years of life. Grant her a life worth living so that she no longer has to suffer. Grant her happiness for me, please," Death whispered.

"But wouldn't you rather stay by your side?"

"No. If she doesn't want to, it's fine by me. She's still too young to have her soul taken from her."

"If I do, she'll probably have no memory of you. Is that fine?"

"As lone as she's alive, I don't care."

"Alright, Lori-san, please close your eyes. This might hurt a bit."

I remember closing my eyes tightly and Life chanting in an old forgotten language. I remember screaming so loudly, and I remember waking up in a carriage with a proper dress. I remember not knowing what had happened. I remember losing my memory with only one name.

Millard.

I remember I had looked around the carriage and noticing the country side.

"Don't worry, we're almost there, My Lady." A voice hollered from the front of the carriage.

"'My Lady'?" I had walked slowly to the window and I remember the glorious manor that could be seen from a distance. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

I remember how years later I married a bright and powerful noble, an arranged marriage by my mother's side of the family. I had reunited with them, only to be married off to a noble who was my age with the name of Victorian Wilcshire. And not until recently had my lost memories begun to resurface. So I have decided to share my story, the story of Lori Crystalation.

And the poem I first picked up when my sister died finally made since. The rest of the poem goes...

We paused before a House that seemed A Swelling of the Ground – The Roof was scarcely visible – The Cornice – in the Ground – Since then – 'tis Centuries – and yet Feels shorter than the Day I first surmised the Horses' Heads Were toward Eternity –

And for me...

 _Death is no more._

 **A/N: I want to thank all of you for sticking around and reading this story. This is indeed the last chapter, and then there will be a short epilogue. I want to thank all of you for sticking to this story, I love you all. I especially want to thank you for taking the time to read and dealing with slow updates. I also want to thank the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I will miss you all, and I also want to say this story almost has 3k views! Thank you all, I love you all so I hope the last chapter is worth it. I love you all and I also want to say that I won't be writing on anymore, unless you guys really want me to.**

 **I will be spending my time on wattpad as I feel a bit more comfortable writing on there. I also have a few stories on here that I never finished. I'm sorry to say that they will either be discontinued or I will continue them on wattpad. My pen name is Diomand_Girl2002 so I hope you can read my other stories on there.**

 **I also want to say that I am sorry for any mistakes in my earlier chapters, I was twelve when I started this story so of course it's crappy.**

 **I guess this is goodbye, I hope we can see each other some day.**


	19. Afterword

Its been a while since I checked up on this story, and I have to say I am proud, it's almost at 7k views! I wrote this when I was really young, and it's been years since I published this. I've gotten better at writing, I swear, and I edit and proof read as much as I can, so I might just make a sequel, and this fandom is sort of thriving, growing since when I first got into it. I'm proud to say I was one of the first people in this fandom, and it's nice to see it grow.

If I do write a sequel it will be called Tiger Lillies, so watch out for it!

Much love, and I hope you take caree! Especially if you've been here since the beginning.


End file.
